Destiny is a fragile flower
by Candylyna
Summary: What if... Terry did not go back to New York when he saw Candy at the Happy Clinic in Chicago anime version? Bask in their rekindled love in my first fanfic, a Candy and Terry lovers treat!
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny is a fragile flower…**

**By Candylyna**

**This is a "what if…" fic, from episode 112. What if Terry had gone to see Candy instead of going back to New York without seeing her?**

**It's also my first fic solo and I would like to thank Mallory, for all her help, CCLady Gato and CandyTerry for their encouragements. I hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"**Another chance at happiness…"**

The children were laughing at the Happy Clinic, listening to the young nurse in front of them. The young nurse had long wavy and thick hair she held in a scarf. She had green eyes and freckles on her nose, and her smile illuminated her face. That was the image a young man looking at her from afar was seeing. She was there, the object of his affection, the reason he came all the way to Chicago. But instead of talking to her, he was getting drunk in bars. He had abandoned everything just to see her again. Their common friend had found him and he was telling him how courageous she was and how she had moved on with her life. So he decided to leave without talking to her, to go back to his responsibilities in New York…

It had been a long day. Candy was at the market buying food for her dinner. She was now living alone, but she liked it. She missed Albert, but his staying with her was only temporary. Life continued, everything comes to an end eventually. She was an orphan, got adopted, when to college in England, come back to America, went to nursing school and she saw all her dreams get shattered. She had so many plans in her head, but nothing happened like she wanted to. Her heart was bleeding, but she had to live with that.

She stayed at the market longer than expected and it was getting dark. The fruit vendor was a cheerful man.

- There you go, Miss! Those fruits are the best, you'll see, he said

- I know they are, said Candy laughing, it they're not good, I will come back here and get a refund

- I can guaranty you that you're going to eat the best fruits in the world. But hurry home, little lady, it's getting dark…

- Yes, I know. The shopping took me longer than expected, I was almost out of everything…

- That's not too heavy for you?

- A little, but I'll be fine…bye sir…

- Cheers!

Candy left the market with her groceries. She was walking in a dark alley to get to her apartment faster. She saw some people there, but she didn't really pay attention. She was walking fast to get home. The people in the alley were young men…

- There she is! Said one of them, the girl who humiliated us the other day…

- Really, we're going to take care of her tonight, said another boy

- What? Said Candy, look guys, I'm tired, I only want to get home….leave me alone

- Not before we take care of you…, said the first one

- NO! Leave-me alone!

But one of the guy took the groceries from her, and dropped them on the ground. Another one came from behind wanting to grab her, he pulled her hair.

- Ouch! Stop it!

Another one in front of her wanted to hit her, but he was stopped by a hand, and he got a fist on his nose.

- She said to leave her alone! Said a voice

He grabbed the one pulling her hair and punched him in the stomach and the face. Another one wanted to come and the young man punched him in the jaw.

- Now, you guys beat it! Said the voice

The young man weren't prepare to fight with a strong guy, they wanted to attack a poor young woman, so the ran out of there. Candy was picking up her groceries on the ground. The young man helped her and carried the bag for her. He followed her in silence until they got to her apartment building. They got in and climbed the stairs to her door. She opened it and the young man got in with her. He went to put the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter.

- Thank you, said Candy, and thank you for saving me from those thugs…

- You're welcome, he said, what did they meant by you humiliated them?

- I helped Neil one day while they were attacking him…

- You beat them up?

- Well, let's just say I was lucky…

- I wouldn't want to be in Neil's shoes… a girl saving me…what a bloody coward!

- Right, you're too strong for that, aren't you? She said ironically

Terry didn't answer, he knew she was upset. She started to put the groceries away. He was just standing there looking at her. Then he decided to help her. She wasn't even looking at him. Did he make a mistake by coming to see her? Well he didn't come to remain silent…

- Candy…. talk to me

She had her back turned, overwhelmed by emotions. Her eyes were starting to get filled with tears. Her head was spinning, she got an instant headache.

- Candy, please…I came all the way here…

She finally turned around crying.

- Why did you come here, Terry? She said, why are you here?

- Well, I could say it was to save you from those thugs, but you wouldn't believe me…, he joked

- You think this is funny?

- I'm trying to break the tension here…I don't want to upset you…

- But you are upsetting me…why did you come here?

- To see you… isn't it obvious?

- You left Susanna…and your work…

- That's not important to me anymore…

- Don't say that

- My work was important to me when I was with you, when I wanted a future with you…now that I lost you….

- Terry, it was your dream….

- A dream that I wanted to share with you and only you…I had to see you…

- Why? To make things more difficult for me, for you, for us?

- Everything happened so fast in New York, we didn't get to talk…

- Talk about what? About the fact that your colleague, who was madly in love with you saved your life and lost her leg in the process? Now, let me think, when could you have told me about that…? Oh yeah, in a telegram, or when I got to the train station… that would have been a good time… or then again, when we went to see your apartment…or when you took me to my hotel… you had lots of occasion to tell me the news, but you didn't! I had to find out by myself, by hearing people gossiping during the intermission at the premiere of your play… silly me, I wanted to go and tell Susanna not to use her injury to force you to be with her… what I found; her on the verge of suicide and when I hung on to her to save her, I realized that she was missing a leg….from that moment on, I saw my whole world crumble around me, my future with you, our plans, everything…I came back here heartbroken and I'm trying to move on with my life, and there you are again!

- I didn't come here to upset you…I came to talk to you…

- Talk about what? When you should've to talked to me, you didn't…

- I know, I'm sorry about that…you made the decision to leave me without talking to me either…I just have a feeling that we left things unfinished…

- Unfinished? It's over between us! You told me to be happy…you made me promise…

- Are you happy Candy? Are you really happy without me?

- It hasn't been that long….I'll find someone…I even got a marriage proposal….

- From whom? Albert? He asked jealous

- Albert? She asked surprised, why would Albert want to marry me?

- Well, gee, I don't know, he's a guy and you're a woman and you lived together…

- I was taking care of him until he got better…it was not romantic. If anything, I think of him as a big brother…

Terry looked at her, she was still so naïve on some point. He felt that Albert had a thing for Candy, the way he spoke of her so passionately…

- But you're not here to talk about Albert, Terry…

- You're right, I'm here to talk to you…maybe I'm going to look weak in your eyes, but I can't live without you, I can't take the pain of our break up…I've been drowning my sorrow in alcohol…I can't take care of Susanna either, every time I look at her, I see you running away from me on those hospital stairs…

Candy was hearing what she always dreamt about ever since that painful stair separation. But she knew it was an illusion.

- Terry, you shouldn't think like that. You have to take care of her, she saved your life…and I will forever be grateful to her for that, you're alive today because of her…

- So I have to pay for it for the rest of my life? My duty is to do the honorable thing and be with her…but… I can't!

- You have to, Terry…

- No, I don't have to… I want you and only you…Please Candy, I love you

- No Terry, please, don't say that…

She was crying her eyes out, it was much too painful. She thought she had gotten used to the break up, but all it took was to see him. He walked towards her in the kitchen.

- Yes, I'm going to say it…

Candy turned her back, still crying.

- Candy please, look at me…

She left the kitchen and walked to the sitting room. He followed her.

- I know it's painful… It's painful for me too…I love you so much my heart bleeds

- Oh Terry, she said turning around to look at him with her crying eyes…

- I didn't get to talk to you, to tell you how I felt… It's like Susanna's accident froze me in a way…the pressure from her mother…prevented me to say anything because I knew I would have to break up with you…but we left things unfinished…

- You want closure Terry? Is that why you're here? To put salt on my wounds by showing up here unexpectedly…?

- I don't know what I want Candy, all I know it's that I want you…I've wanted you ever since the first time I saw you on that boat…

- Terry, please, stop! Why are you doing this to me?

- Tell me you don't love me, and I'll go and you'll never hear from me again…

- I can't….

- So tell me you love me as much as I love you….

- What would be the purpose of that? Susanna would still be missing a leg…

- Candy, we were robbed of our time together… I wanted to kiss you at the train station…

- Why didn't you?

- After your reaction the first time I kissed you…and the pressure…

- You have no idea how much I thought about that kiss, how much I dreamt about it…How much I wanted you to kiss me in New York…I thought it was going to be all romantic between us…

- Believe me, I had it all planned until the accident…Sometimes I wish she had let me die in that accident, because being without you, it's like being dead…

- Don't say that Terry. I'm glad she saved you….even though it came at a very high price, I'm glad you're alive….

She still hadn't told him she loved him, he needed to hear that from her.

- I'm sorry we didn't get to be together, she continued, I wanted to be with you so much…when I realized Susanna was missing a leg, I didn't have the courage to tell her that I loved you and I would've died without you….

- Say that again, he said holding her by the shoulders and raising her chin with his right hand…

She was still crying silently.

- Why? Why would you want to suffer like that? Love hurts….She said

- I want to hear you say it…

She was actually dying to say it to him…

- I…I love you Terry, she finally said, I love you with all my heart!

He hugged her and he closed his eyes relieved. Candy was sobbing against his chest. She felt good in his arms.

- Candy, please don't cry my love, I'm here to be with you…

- We can't, Terry…

- Says who? Duty and obligations? The rest of the world? Mrs. Marlowe?

- You can't just pick up and leave Susanna like that…She loves you so much

- More than you?

- As much as me…

- You see, that's where I don't care. I don't care if Susanna loves me… I only care about your feelings, they're the one that matters…

- In time, you'll learn to love her…said Candy crying, you have to be with her...

- That's really what you want? For me to be with her?

- No, you know I want us to be together…

- That's why I'm here, to try to find another solution to our problem…the current one isn't working…unless it's working for you… you did say you had a marriage proposal…anybody I know?

Candy didn't want to talk about Neil's crazy obsession with her. She just wanted to be in Terry's arms.

- I don't want to talk about that, she said, just hold me in your arms Terry

He kept her in his arms; the warmth of her body was making him dizzy. Candy's head tried to reason with her again. She freed herself from his arms.

- No, stop it Terry! This is not going to work! You have a duty to fulfill! You can't come here and tell me you love me…

- Yes, I can, he said going after her, because it's the truth…I love you Candy

- Terry….she said crying, please

He caught up with her, turned her around, took a handkerchief and wiped her tears.

- Don't cry my love, love is not suppose to hurt you or make you cry, it's suppose to make you feel good…

- I feel good Terry, I'm crying because we can't be together…

- I don't see anybody here stopping us…but us…

He was right. All those months, she regretted not doing anything with him, she didn't have the time… Terry felt the same way, he came to see her for…closure. He leaned and took her lips, she closed her eyes waiting…Terry's lips were on hers in a fiery kiss they should've shared months ago. They were hungry for each other since their separation in college…New York was supposed to be their big reunion and time to make up for lost time, but that was a big bust….Susanna happened, putting a halt to their plans for good. Candy was kissing him back with a passion that surprised even her. She had no idea her body would respond like that, it was so good, so overwhelming, her head wanted her to think, but she didn't let go of him. She had been suffering for months from her break up, and she had the opportunity to find some closure… so why not? Terry was right, nobody was stopping them, but them…Terry was kissing her neck.

- Oh Candy…he said

- Oh Terry…

His hands were looking for a way to get under her clothes to caress her body…She had no idea what she was doing, she wanted to feel her body against him…so they started to take their clothes off…They ended up on Candy's be getting passionate. He knew he was her first so he was very soft…Candy knew from the moment Terry touched her that she would feel good with him, no matter what he did to her…and he did a lot of things she never dreamed about, everything was new to her, so was the sharp pain and the delicious sensation that followed…they were so happy.

- Terry…

- Yes?

- I'm hungry…

- We just made love for the first time and you're thinking about food? He joked

- Well you interrupted my routine, I was suppose to cook something for myself, I did spend the whole day working…and in school they told us that this act of…

- Making love…

- Right, burns a lot of calories…

- You've got a lot of information from a medical point of view…

- Now I've got some in practice too…she said with a smile

- Let's go cook something to eat, he said pulling her to kiss her on the lips

They got dressed and they went in the kitchen and they started to cook their dinner, while laughing, joking and making out.

- I have a room in small hotel, he said

- You want to go? She asked a little sad

- You want me to go?

- No, I want you to stay with me…

- You have room for me on your small bed?

- Well, we just shared the most intimate moments of our lives there…

- The most wonderful moments… I came here to see you. I was in a bar getting drunk, when Albert found me… he showed me how strong you were from afar, how you lost your job but you got another one, how you wouldn't let anything stop you from getting on with your life… I looked at you I was so proud and so ashamed of my weakness and I decided not to speak to you and go back to New York and take my responsibility, so I could make you proud…I didn't want to open old wounds

- You were really going to leave without talking to me? She asked surprised

- Yes… but on my way to my hotel, I said to myself, that it was ridiculous…that I was there to see you, to speak to you and I might as well do it…old wounds or not…

- You mean, you didn't believe I was happy without you… you were right. Ever since I learned you left New York, I've been expecting you to come for me…to tell me we've made a mistake that you couldn't live without me… that's how that moron tricked me…

- Moron?

- Yes, the marriage proposal I got was from Neil….

- WHAT? You saved him, so he fell in love with you? Figures….

- He supposedly fell in love with me after the fight, yes…He pretended to be you wanting to meet me, and like a fool I fell for it…

- You thought you were going to see me… that bloody idiot!

- I literally jumped out the window, in the cold water to escape him…He's really serious, Terry, and I'm afraid he's going to use the big guns…

- I will never let that bloody bastard marry you, if it's the last thing I do!

- You might not have the choice. Unless my uncle William shows up and I convince him to stop the wedding…And I don't want you mix up in this, Terry, you've got your own problems with Susanna…

- I hate this situation so much…you want to be with me, Freckles…?

- I just gave myself to you, Terry. Yes, yes, I want to be with you…

- So let's fix our current situations and get together later so we can get married…

- How long?

- Well, I have to go back to Broadway and get my job back, I have to find a solution and end things with Susanna…give me 3 months, honey, or less depending on what I'm going to find there…Can you fix the problem with Neil as fast?

- I don't know, but I'm going to do everything in my power to stop his plans…

- Ok, if it gets too tough, you come to New York…

- Ok, my love, she said with a smile, when are you leaving?

- I want to spend my time with you…

- It's Friday night, I only work till noon tomorrow…

- We can spend the week end together and I can leave on Sunday night…

- Since we're supposed to be broken up, you don't mind hiding here?

- As long as I can see you, I don't mind. If I have to go out, I'll wear a disguise. Tomorrow when you go to work, I'll go check out at my hotel…

- Are we doing the right thing?

- Think Candy, how does it feel when you think of the two of us together?

- It feels great! She said with a smile

- So it's the right thing…don't doubt it…

They finished their dinner happily and they went back to bed to have a lot of fun.

- By the way asked Terry, where's Albert?

- Well, I don't know, he left me a note thanking me; he's gone. I looked for him to tell him he could stay with me longer if he wanted to, that I liked taking care of him, but I couldn't find him….

- Oh sorry, said Terry who was thinking about his meeting with him not too long ago

- It's ok. I saw Patricia in a church, she was praying for Alistair, you know he went to war, the day I took the train to come to the premiere…

- I didn't know…I'm sorry

- Thanks. He wrote her a letter to tell him that his friend Dominic, whom he met at war, had just died…and Patty had a bad feeling. Alistair gave me a happiness box when he drove me to the station when I came to see you, he called it the "box of happiness"…Ironic isn't it ? Since I found no happiness in New York what so ever…

- That's all going to change said Terry hugging her harder and kissing her hair…

- Thank you Terry. I gave the "happiness box" to Patty so she would feel better, and it worked, she was smiling…When I think of all those poor young people who are dying… I don't take anything for granted anymore…especially not my life with you… I love you Terry…

- I love you Candy…

The next day, Saturday at work, Candy was on cloud nine. Dr. Martin was wondering what got into her.

- Candy, what's with the perkiness? Asked Dr. Martin

- I'm always happy doctor…

- There's something more… did Albert come back and said something to you?

- Albert? Why would Albert make me happy?

- Because he has feelings for you….

- Albert? No, he's my big brother…that's all. We get along great…We have patients doctor, enough with my perkiness…let's get to work!

Doctor Martin looked at her smiling. It was nice to see her so happy, but if Albert wasn't responsible, then who was?

It was a short day, and Candy was walking home to buy more food, for her and Terry. She met Patty, Annie and Archie on her way back. She didn't see them at first, she was singing and humming…

- Candy, said Annie, Candy! Candy!

She finally heard her the third time. She turned around smiling.

- Oh, hi! She said happily with a beautiful smile

Annie and Archie looked at each other. Patty was smiling.

- Candy, said Annie, what's got into you?

- What? Said Candy smiling, it's a beautiful day…

- It is indeed, said Archie, let me buy you girls some ice cream…

Archie parked his car, and bought ice cream for them. Annie took Candy aside, to whisper in her ears.

- Candy, what are you hiding?

- Nothing…

- I know you…

- Not now Annie, I'll tell you another time…

- All right. But it's good to see you smile again

- It's good to be smiling again…

They dropped off Candy in front of her building.

- Thanks guys, she said smiling, I'll see you later…

- Bye Candy, said her friends…

Candy went to her apartment and she found Terry in front of the door waiting for her.

- Oh, Terry, honey, sorry…

- It's ok, I just got here, Freckles…

She opened her door and they went inside. Candy made a quick lunch for them. They spend a good time together. The whole weekend was bliss.

In New York, Susanna Marlowe, was praying every day for the return of Terry. She loved him so much, and she wanted them to have a life together. But he had disappeared for days….Where was he? He probably went back to his dear Candy! How could he treat her like that? She saved his life! Without her he would be dead! He should show more gratitude towards her… all she wanted was for him to marry her and make her his, to bear his children. She had lost her leg, so she deserved to have a happy ending with Terry.

- Susanna, said her mother, you have to stop moping around…

- I'm not moping around, mother, I'm praying for Terry's safe return…

- He disappeared, he couldn't get away from you fast enough….

- He's going to marry me, mother, I saved his life…that's all I ever wanted from him…

- "Be careful what you wish for"…you wanted another woman's man, at all cost… you got him, but not his heart…you have to deal with that

- He will end up loving me, mother, I'm much more beautiful than his dear Candy…

- Well she's much more beautiful on the inside, for leaving her man to you a perfect stranger….

- Mother! Which side are you on?

- Yours of course, baby. But I just want you to be prepared…

- Terry needed a little time to get used to the new situation, but he will come back to me, you'll see…I'm praying for that everyday, and God is going to grant my wishes…

Mrs. Marlowe shook her head, but she was supporting her daughter. If Terrence Grandchester is giving so much hope to her daughter she wasn't thinking about suicide anymore, he was the man for her. She prayed with her daughter, for Terry's safe return.

Terry was living a dream with his beloved Candy. He was so happy to be with her, she gave him hope, courage. He needed her in his life. Sunday arrived way too soon for our two love birds. They still didn't have enough of each other. On Sunday night, she took him to the train station. She was sad to he was leaving, but it was for the best. Soon, they were going to be together.

- I love you Freckles, he said, don't ever forget it. Here's the theatre's number where you can join me if need be. I'm going to miss you

- I'm going to miss you too, she said with tears in her eyes, I love you Terry, come back to me quick…

- I will, he said…the thought of the two of us together is what's giving me the courage to go back to New York and fix things.

He leaned and kissed her for a long time on the lips. Then he got on board. He stayed at the window until he couldn't see her anymore. Candy was crying, but she had hope, she knew he was going to come back to get her…

Not too long after that, they were very sad news to report, Alistair had died at war. Candy felt so sad; she couldn't believe he was gone. Not too long ago, Patty noticed that the "happiness box" had stopped working. She had a bad feeling which was confirmed. Her worst nightmare had come true. Alistair was gone. At the burial, Patty kneeled on the grave, crying her beloved…

Alistair's death only made Candy more determined to be with Terry, the love of her life. Patty thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with Alistair…All her plans went up in smoke.

But Candy had another chance with Terry and she had no intentions of letting it pass this time around. Life was too short.


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny is a fragile flower…**

**By Candylyna**

**Chapter 2**

"**An unexpected twist…"**

Candy went back to her apartment and she was surprised to see a car waiting for her. Georges Johnson, the great Uncle William's assistant got out when he saw her. Candy was stunned to see her.

- Mr. Georges? Good evening… are you looking for me? She asked

- Yes, Miss Candy. Mme Elroy wants to see you right away…

- The Great Aunt? What could she possibly have to say to me?

- She requested you to come immediately…

Candy looked at Mr. Georges, he was only obeying orders. She wanted to tell him to tell the great aunt to stick it, but… For Georges, who's always been so nice to her, she complied.

- Ok, Mr. Georges, she said, let's go then.

She got in the car, wondering in her heart what she was going to find, and praying it wasn't to force her to marry that coward Neil… She thought about Terry and she felt better. She'll go stay with him, it they want to force her to marry Neil. She was going to marry Terry as soon as he puts some order in his life. But she had to stay in Chicago; with the whole Neil thing…Maybe she underestimated Neil power… Maybe he convinced the Great Aunt that marrying her was good? Oh, she prayed she was wrong, because, now that she had reconciled with Terry, she prayed so nothing would come between hers and Terry's plans.

They arrived at the mansion, and Candy had a weird feeling. As she entered the mansion, she had the feeling that nothing was going to be the same again for her.

Georges took her to the living room where the Great Aunt was. She was sitting on an armchair. Candy thought she looked exactly the same, when she first saw her all those years ago; cold, severe and mean. Aunt Elroy raised her head when she saw Candy coming in.

- Good evening. Come in my dear child, and have a seat please, said Aunt Elroy

Candy was a little surprised to see her so nice to her. What was going on, she prayed to God it wasn't because of Neil.

- Good evening Aunt Elroy, said Candy, you wanted to see me?

- Yes. Would you like anything to drink? Some tea perhaps?

- I'm way too anxious to drink anything, thank you.

- Very well. I have summoned you here, because I have something very important to tell you.

- What about? I hope it's not about Neil's crazy idea to marry me…

- I heard about that, and I thought it was preposterous, said the Aunt Elroy

- At least we agree on one thing.

- I wanted to speak to you about my other nephew, Anthony…

Candy was surprised. The Great Aunt had always blamed her for Anthony's death, why would she want to talk about that painful subject?

- Anthony? She asked surprised

- Yes, I've been thinking about him lately, his reactions, his behaviour, he really did love you…

- I loved him too, Aunt Elroy

- Well at the time, I wasn't thinking that way. I thought you were a bad influence on my dear Anthony…so when the accident happened, I thought it was a window of opportunity for me to get Anthony away from your influence….

- I don't understand…

- I took Anthony away and let everybody think he was dead…to get him away from you…

Candy looked at the Great Aunt horrified. What the hell was she talking about?

- What do you mean by "I let everybody think he was dead?" Anthony is dead…

- That's what I'm trying to tell you… He's alive…

- WHAT! ANTHONY IS ALIVE?

- Yes…and he wants to see you…

Candy was so upset, she started to cry. Was that a nightmare she was living?

- He wants to see me? Said Candy

- Yes. During all these years, I tried to convince him that you were bad for him. I tried introducing him to other young women, but he wouldn't budge…

- Where is he? Asked Candy crying

- I've been kind of keeping him prisoner in a castle we have at Lakewood. But now he's becoming more and more agitated, because I wouldn't let him out to come to you…

- This is for real? You're not playing a trick on me? Asked Candy

- Why would I play a trick on you?

- So I can let my guard down and you can force me to marry Neil…

- Well, if I let Neil marry you, Anthony will never forgive me… I barely mentioned it to Anthony and he went crazy…He wants you

- He wants me? Said Candy, but…I…

She thought about Terry, their plans…No! She knew it was too good to be true! This can't be happening again! Someone was coming between her and Terry again…but that someone was… Anthony…No!

- I had you followed, said the Great Aunt, and I know you had the visit of that young Broadway actor lately…

- You had me followed?

- Yes, I had to know whether Anthony was going to have his heart broken by you…Do you have plans with this young man?

- Your spies must have told you they saw us kissing goodbye at the train station…I'm in love with Terry, we plan to be together

- Well, Anthony is hoping to be with you. So you have to put an end to your plans with your young actor…

- But…

- Anthony fell at your adoption party, have you not been adopted, none of this would have happened…so you have a morality debt…to him…It's the thought that he was going to be with you one day that kept him going… I loathe me to say it, but without you, he would've been dead already. He kept saying your name in is delirium… Anthony needs you. And if I, who hate you, have managed to swallow my pride and come to you, it means I have no other alternative. Anthony wants you and he wants to come back to the world…against my better judgment. But the doctors have told me that you kept him alive…his love for you, kept him alive, his wanting to be with you, to see you again, kept him alive…I have fought it for years, now I'm too tired. I'm going to comply and let him out. But he gave a condition; he wants me to let you two be together…

Candy continued hoping she was in a very bad nightmare. Anthony? She always felt guilty for Anthony "death" happening during her adoption party, now she had the chance to make up for it. It was her duty. But Terry…oh no!

- You have to be with him, it's your duty. He begged William to adopt you, and he had that terrible accident at your party…now he wants you…He almost died because of you, but he also stayed alive because of you…You have to brake up with your young actor and be with him…

Those words were like a knife in her heart. She couldn't stop crying.

- How could you ask me to give up the man I love again? I can't, I can't do it…! It almost killed me the first time…

- You're really willing to break Anthony's heart by marrying another man? Don't you love him?

- I love Terry! I can't do this to us again! He became a drunk without me, he couldn't handle it… How could you ask me to do that to him again?

- I'm thinking about my nephew…I'm afraid of what he might do, if he doesn't end up with you…He… He…threatened to kill himself

- Oh, so that's why you come out just now? When I have plans with Terry?

- William adopted you, you should be more grateful to this family…we should be your priority

- Like I was yours? I can't believe this is happening to me!

- Surely, you not wishing Anthony were really dead…

- Of course not! I'm happy he's alive, but…

- Are you going to help him? Or do I have to break my nephew's heart and tell him his beloved is in love with another man? That's going to kill him for sure!

- You can't do this to me! That's emotional blackmail!

Candy couldn't believe what was happening to her, she was happy Anthony was alive, but she couldn't show it because of Terry.

- Call it what you want…So what's it going to be? The actor of my nephew?

- How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know he's really alive?

- I didn't think you'd take me to my word, so I brought pictures…

The great aunt gave her a bunch of picture showing Anthony older than when she knew him, it was definitely recent pictures! Candy cried some more looking at the pictures. It couldn't be…but it was! Anthony, he looked so handsome…so fragile… he wanted her, how could she refuse?

- I thought the pictures would convince you… He needs you Candy…Please, I beg you.

Candy looked at her, she was so cold and she didn't care about her tears, she only cared about her nephew, Anthony. Anthony was alive! That's the most wonderful news in the world! But Candy was not in a celebrating mood. What a dilemma! She knew she had to be with Anthony, if he wanted her, if she was the reason he was sick, but she was also the reason he was alive. So she was going to be his prize? Anthony wanted to be with her? Was that all true? The Great Aunt wouldn't make up such a story, it must be true and the pictures proved it. Candy was heartbroken.

- I'll do what you want, she finally said.

- That's a wise decision. This is an envelope with money and an open train ticket, first class to New York, and a reservation at the Waldorf, so you can go and break things off with your actor…

- Do you have a script I have to follow to break it up with him, too? Said Candy angry

- I'm doing all this for Anthony, said the Great Aunt coldly

- So you don't care that I'm in love with another man? You want your nephew to be with a woman who loves another man?

- You love Anthony too, don't you?

- Not like I love Terry! Terry is my soul mate! Said Candy crying

- Well you'll have to switch to Anthony now! He's counting on you…We're all counting on you to make him happy…

- Now you need me? You kept him away from everybody he loves because of me! And now you need me?

- I was wrong. I underestimated my nephew's feelings for you…They were stronger than I thought, too strong…

- You should've left him alone, with me… Now too much has happened… I love Terry… this is not fair!

- Here's your chance to pay the debt of gratitude you have towards him…Don't be selfish…

- I'm going to go now, if you don't mind.

- I'll come to get you in a week. I suppose that will be enough for you to end things with your actor…and get over your grief

- I'll be ready, she said still crying running out of there

Georges drove her back to her apartment. He saw how much she was crying.

- Is everything ok, Miss Candy? He asked

- No, Georges, everything is wrong!

- Can I help you?

- I'm afraid no one can help me with this…but thank you.

They arrived at her building and she ran to her apartment. She closed her eyes and leaned on the door. Life couldn't be so cruel to her again… She had to go see Terry. She went to bed but she was unable to sleep well. She kept dreaming about Terry and Anthony. She woke up screaming Terry's name…

- TERRY!

Terry was asleep in his apartment and he woke up suddenly during the night…

- CANDY! He screamed.

He looked around. It was still dark…But he felt bad, very bad. Something must have happened to Candy for him to feel her like that. But what? He felt the urge to see her, it was so strong… He would see in the morning what he could do. He might find some time in the evening to go to Chicago, but he would have to clear his schedule. Something was wrong and he knew it.

Susanna was sharing a room with her mother, and they heard Terry calling out Candy's name, and they woke up.

- He's even calling her in his sleep! Said Mrs. Marlowe

- Mom, he's got to get over her… said Susanna, now sleep…

- He's dreaming about her….

- And he will dream about her again; but he's with me, not with her…

- I wonder if I did a good thing in pressuring him to be with you…

- You did mom. I'm the happiest woman in the world! I have the man I love with all my heart!

She went to bed happy. The man she loved was calling out another woman's name, but she didn't care. He was there for her and she was happy. She didn't know of course that Terry was getting ready to dump her to be with Candy….

Candy woke up with her eyes swollen, from crying most of the night. Annie came to see her early, because she knew she was working the afternoon shift. She bought some croissant for breakfast.

- Candy, good morning…, she said smiling

But her smile vanished when she saw her sister's face.

- Candy? What's wrong, sweetie? Asked Annie

Candy started to cry again when she saw Annie. She jumped to her neck, bursting into tears.

- Candy…come on tell me what's wrong…, said Annie taking her to the couch, after pushing the door to close it

- Oh Annie! Said Candy crying…the Great Aunt summoned me yesterday…

- Summoned?

- Yes. So I went praying it wasn't to force me to marry Neil...

- And it was?

- No…

- So what did she want?

- To tell me she's been keeping a big secret…

- What secret?

- You'll never believe it! I still can't believe it!

- What!

- Anthony….

- Yes….

- Is alive!

- WHAT?

- She's been hiding him, to keep him away from me…

- She hated you that much?

- Unbelievable, hein? She would rather make the whole world believe he was dead than to have him with me….

- So why is she coming clean now?

- Anthony wants me back… and he's threatening to kill himself

- That's emotional blackmail!

- You can say that again…!

- But Candy, Anthony is alive! Shouldn't you be happier?

- I am happy…

- What's with the tears, then?

- Remember how I've been happy lately?

- Yes…you never told me why…was it for Anthony?

- No… I wish!

- Then what?

- It was for Terry!

- Terry?

- Yes! He came to see me, he wants me back. I agreed…

- Oh….but now Anthony wants you...

- And the Great Aunt is ordering me to break up with Terry to be with Anthony

- How does she know about Terry?

- She had me followed…

- What?

- So she knows Terry and I have plans…and she doesn't care! She wants Anthony to be happy!

- What about you?

- She played on my guilt, the accident, the adoption… I can't let Anthony down….

- So you're going to be with Anthony? You love him. Then it's fine

- But I'm in love with Terry!

- Oh Candy…, said Annie sorry for her friend

- I want to be with Terry, Annie…

- But Anthony…

- I know… Oh this is a disaster…!

- Why?

- Annie, I slept with Terry…, said Candy with a little voice

- What? Said Annie who thought she heard her friend wrong

- Terry and I made love, Annie!

- Oh sweetie, said Annie taking her in her arms, come here…

Candy was sobbing in Annie's arms for a while.

- What are you going to do…?

- I have to see Terry…

- When?

- I'm going to the train station now. I'm going to call the hospital to tell them I won't be in for a few days. The Great Aunt even gave me the money and the train ticket, with a reservation at the Waldorf, to go see Terry and end things!

- Oh Candy…

- She's ordering me, Annie… She took him away from me, and now that I moved on, and I have plans with the man I love, she wants me to drop everything! How dare she play God with our lives like that? I wasn't good enough for Anthony back then, now I am?

- I'm sorry Candy. I know how much you love Terry….

- We made love, Annie. I gave myself to him because I knew we were going to be together… I had no idea Anthony was going to come back from the dead! Why is life so unfair! Why can't anything be simple for me? Why do I have to fight for everything?

Candy got ready to go to the train station. Annie gave her the croissant she bought for breakfast. Candy called the hospital from the train station to tell them she had a family emergency….

- Bye Annie, I'll call you when I come back…

- Hang in there Candy, said Annie hugging her friend

Candy got on board with her first class ticket the Great aunt had given her. The luxury was nice, but Candy didn't care. She finally fell asleep and she woke up hours later when she got to New York.

Terry had a weird day at the theatre. He kept seeing Candy and he felt she needed him. So he was a little cranky. He even went at lunch time, send her a telegram saying.

"_Freckles darling, I'm sensing something is wrong. Can you reassure me by calling me at the theatre? I love you. Terry."_

But she still hadn't called him. He was getting worried. The day of work was over and Terry was coming out from theatre and he walked to his car…

- Hey handsome, said a voice, I need a ride to my hotel…

Terry turned around surprised. She was there; he hugged her, and then kissed her passionately. He felt the salty taste of her tears.

- What's wrong my love? He asked her, you're crying…

- Let's go to my hotel room, honey, she said

- Which hotel? He asked

- The Waldorf…

- Ok, he said without making any comments

He knew something was wrong. But he didn't want to get into it in the car. They got to the hotel and they found a parking space. They went to her suite.

- The Royal suite…said Terry

Candy didn't answer. She just fell into his arms and started to cry.

- Candy, honey, what's wrong? Asked Terry

- Oh Terry, it's awful. We can't be together…

- Why not? What happened? Is it Neil?

- I wish… no it's not Neil, Terry…

- Then what is it…?

- My duty…

- Your duty? He repeated without understanding

- Yes, now I know how torn you felt when you had to let me go…

- What on earth are you talking about? What duty?

- I got summoned by the Great Aunt last night, she said walking to the sitting room

They sat on the couch, in each other's arms.

- What did she want…?

- Promise me you're going to let me finish, and make your comments later…

- All right…

Candy told him everything that had happened last night with the Great Aunt. Terry listened and he had to restrain himself so he wouldn't interrupt her… When Candy was done, there was a heavy silence.

- So what you're telling me, is that we can't be together, because you have a duty to be with the recently back-from-the-dead Anthony?

- Yes, said Candy looking down

- What about our plans?

Candy was crying.

- We have to give them up…

- What? Don't you love me?

- Yes, I do! I love you more than anything Terry!

- So why are you agreeing to this nonsense? For Anthony! Of course…poor Anthony!

- I've always felt guilty about the accident… it was at my adoption party…

- It wasn't your fault!

- In a way it was; if he hadn't asked Uncle William to adopt me, there wouldn't have been a party and ….

- That's emotional blackmail! I can't believe this is happening to us again!

- Terry I want to be with you, you know that, but…

- You have a duty to make Anthony happy… No Candy! This can't be happening! I felt that something was wrong…

- What do you mean?

- I dreamt about you last night I woke up screaming your name, it was like I heard you calling my name…

- I did, I woke up screaming your name…

- And I heard you…That's how much we're connected …

She looked at him crying some more.

- I know Terry; you're my soul mate…

- So you can't think that this is right!

- It's not right, but I have to be with Anthony…the doctors said that the thought of me kept him alive; he hung on to life so he could be with me…

- What about me? I stay with Susanna?

- Yes…

- This is so wrong Candy!

- Terry, I have no choice… please understand…

He looked at her crying, he was heartbroken too. He had tears of rage coming down his cheeks.

- You have the choice to ignore the order…

- If it had been anyone else, like Neil or anybody else…but it's Anthony….

- Yes, your famous Anthony! He wasn't dead after all!

- Terry…

- And now you're ready to run back into his arms!

- Do you think this is easy for me? I'm happy Anthony is alive and I can't express it! Because I love you!

- It shouldn't change anything…

- But it changes everything! It's Anthony, Terry…Anthony…and he loves me…

- This can't be happening! Said Terry with rage

He stood up and started walking around the room; he wanted to throw things, but…NO!

- You do what you have to do, he finally said heartbroken, and I'll do what I have to do…

Candy stood up and ran in his arms, still crying. Terry put his lips on hers; they tasted each others tears… He took her to the bed…

_Let's make love before we say goodbye_

_Let's make love, since it's over between us_

_Let's make love, like it was the first time_

_One more time, you and me_

_Since love is going away…_

_I can forgive you anything_

_I can pretend to forget_

_I want to close my eyes_

_And do whatever you want_

_Live this last moment with you_

_I will never forget you_

_Destiny, it parting us again_

_But we've got this moment_

_Let's live it to the fullest_

_So let me give myself to you, one last time_

_Before we say goodbye…_

They had a night of passion, Candy kept crying, she didn't want to let go of Terry, she didn't want to leave him, she didn't want to stop… Terry was trying not to cry, but it he couldn't, that was the woman he loved, who was leaving him again…He took advantage of every second…

In the morning, they didn't want to let go of each other.

- You have to go to the theatre, Terry

- I don't want to leave you, Freckles

- Me neither, but we have to, my love

- At least we discussed it this time around

- It doesn't hurt any less…

- No kidding! If anything, it hurts more… we thought we'd made it this time…

- I know…I'm sorry…

- It's not my fault, Susanna saved my life, and it's your fault Anthony loves you so much…I certainly can relate…

- We're sacrificing ourselves again…doing the honorable thing…

Candy hugged him hard crying. Was she ever going to stop crying? They got up, got ready together in the bathroom in silence, but hugging each other crying…it took them a long time to get ready. They had room service and ordered breakfast.

- The Great Aunt treated youto this room to break up with me? Said Terry

- Well I don't think she thought we would make love all night long…., said Candy

- She gave you a suite…she must've suspected something was going to happen…

- You think so? She's being awfully nice…

- She's treating you like a family member because her nephew wants you…she doesn't care if you slept with me or not!

- Terry….

- I'm sorry. It's over, then…

- Terry, please. Don't go and get drunk again. Do it for me. Let's both do the honorable thing, no good deed goes unrewarded…have faith. Love will find a way….

- Are you sure Freckles? You have more faith than me….

- I never thought you and I would be back together, but we were… so I have faith that love will find a way to reunite us…

_Are you feeling down, and lonely?  
Feeling like you can't go on.  
Just remember love will find a way.  
Tell me are you going through changes.  
Time seems like it's passing by.  
Just believe that love will find a way.  
I see the tears you cry.  
I see the pain that's in your eyes.  
So many times you were so lonely.  
And no one seemed to care.  
But if your hopes, for your tomorrows.  
Are drowning in your sorrows.  
Know your heart will show you the way.  
Are you trying to find a beginning.  
Or something just to hold on to.  
Always know that love will find a way.  
Is it hard this life you're living.  
Does the world seem so unkind.  
Don't you worry love will find a way.  
Some say we've lost, our way.  
Some say the world has gone astray.  
But if you know where you're going.  
There's nothing you can't do.  
'Cause problems will come.  
And they will leave you.  
The world will try to deceive you.  
But the truth will always be in your soul._

_Just remember, Love will find a way_

_To bring us back together_

Terry took her to the train station, after they finished breakfast and made love one last time.

- You're not going to be late at the theatre? She asked him

- I called to tell them I was going to be late….

- What about Susanna?

- It's the last time I see you Freckles, Susanna is not even an afterthought in my mind at the moment!

- I'm sorry, for everything. I love you Terry, don't ever forget that

- I won't. And I love you…but I know you also love Anthony

- And you don't love Susanna…But it's not going to make it any easier for me, because I'm in love with you, Terry. You're my soul mate, my other half

- It's not fair! Let's run away together, and go live in a far away land, like Australia!

- Run from our responsibilities? We have to face our problems, honey or they won't go away…

- You're right…

- My train is here…

- First class, said Terry bitter

- Yeah, I asked her if she had a script ready for me to break up with you…! At least she had the decency to let me come alone…

- She had people spying on you the first time, Candy… don't underestimate her…

- You're right, after what she did… I wouldn't be surprised if she had people following me here too…

Terry kissed her on the lips for a long time, and then she finally took the train back to Chicago, after using all the power in the universe to get on board, because she wanted to take Terry on his offer and runaway with him. Terry too, had to force himself to let go of her…she was his dream come true, his soul mate; she was the only woman he had ever loved.

- Goodbye my love, she said

- Farewell my darling, he said

She got on board and ran to the window once she was in her compartment, to look at him. They were both crying and whispering "I love you". Terry stayed on the pier until the train disappeared, and Candy stayed until she couldn't see him anymore. Both had tears coming down their cheeks. Both were heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny is a fragile flower…**

**By Candylyna**

**Chapter 3**

"**The best of the worst situation"**

Candy was crying in her first class compartment. Her heart was bleeding and crying for Terry. How could life do this to her again? She had to get used to the incredible idea that Anthony was alive. Anthony her first love…She was happy he was alive, but why does it disturb her life like that? She was so young when she loved Anthony, well it wasn't that long ago. But she met Terry and he managed to make her move on with her life, to be with him. Terry loved her and she loved Terry. Anthony…was ancient history, because she thought he was dead…and now he's alive! She was so confused. Terry was her soul mate…she gave herself to him…

The train arrived in Chicago and Candy went straight to her apartment. She needed to grieve. Annie came to see her to console her and cook for her.

- Honey, you have to eat…

- I'm not hungry, Annie

- You have to nourish yourself

- I know, but I can't… I just want to see Terry

- What about Anthony?

- Annie, I want to see him too, but…

- You want to be with Terry…at least you don't want them both!

- Why is life so complicated Annie? Why can't life be simple for me, for once? Why can't I be with the man I love and have his children? My life has to be complicated for everything! I'm not even 20 years old! And I've had so much things happening to me! I thought it was over with my reconciliation…

She burst into tears again.

- Candy, said Annie, did you and Terry…?

- Make love? Yes Annie, I had to say goodbye…

- Was it hard?

- I didn't want to leave him…he even suggested we run away to Australia…

- Why didn't you? Said Annie, it would've been better than what you're feeling now…

- Run away from our responsibilities? No, that's not the solution either, the guilt…

- Oh Candy, you're thinking about someone else again…instead of yourself

- Annie, I can't abandon Anthony… you know it… he was my prince. He saved me from the Reagans…I was like Cinderella…

- So continue to think about him as your prince…

- The problem is not loving Anthony, I do love him…I just love Terry in a different and passionate way…so my problem is to get over Terry…and it rips my heart apart…

- It's going to be fine, honey, said Annie, now, come and eat something, please…Terry wouldn't want you to starve yourself. Come on Candy…

Terry, yes Terry would want her to make the best of a worst situation. She's going to eat, and she's going to grieve Terry… and move on with Anthony. She had to do it… she had no choice; it was her duty to the boy who saved her from the house from hell and from being sold in Mexico… He stood up to the Great Aunt for her…

- All right Annie, I'm going to eat, she said, it's no use starving myself, it's not going to change the situation…

- You think if you tell Anthony you're in love with another man, he'd understand?

- Annie, I can't tell him I won't be with him… that what's been keeping him alive…

- It's not your fault you fell in love with Terry…

- I know…but… no. That's not an option…

Candy ate the dinner Annie had cooked for her it was fried chicken with vegetable and potatoes. Then she had some fruit juice and then she went to bed. Annie stayed with her, and then she went home.

Terry went back to his apartment after the train left with his heart, with Candy. He was so devastated, and he couldn't believe life was being so cruel to him again! Everybody has dream, plans for the future, getting married, having their own family. He had all that in mind, he wanted to marry the girl he had met on that boat, when he was so sad. Seeing her was a real ray of sunshine, which never faded.

"♪♪_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey…_♪♪" _He sang in his head. _

His dream was gone, his purpose in life…She was all he was living for and he had been so happy ever since he went to reconcile with her in Chicago. They consummate their love and it was wonderful…until he came back and started to have that weird feeling about Candy and he was right on the money… That mean old hag, and single-handedly dash their dreams. He wanted a drink, but he thought about Candy's request; not to drown his sorrow in alcohol anymore. She also told him to have faith, that real love will find a way to be triumphant.

When he got into the apartment, he saw Susanna at the table having breakfast with her mother. She smiled when she saw him.

- Terry! There you are, you want some coffee? Eggs?

She was talking to him like he had just gone out to get some milk or something…he just spend the whole night in a hotel room with the woman he loved.

- Good morning Susanna, Mrs. Marlowe. I'm not hungry. I'll be in my room, he said

He went to his room without a look for them. He locked himself up. Susanna stayed with her mother.

- He spends the night outside and instead of confronting him, you smile at him?

- Mom, he hasn't married me yet. I have to be nice to him…

- He was probably with a woman last night!

- As long as he wasn't with Candy, I don't care…I have the man I love mom, that's something I never thought was possible after he rejected me saying he loved Candy… I told him, I wouldn't let Candy have him…

- At what cost? You lost your leg…

- I have Terry…Candy is history…it was so worth it…

Candy went to the hospital to tell them she was taking a leave of absence indefinitely. She told her landlord she will be moving out of her apartment. He was sorry to see her go. So she spent her time packing her stuff and giving away most of her things, she wouldn't need when she's going to live at the mansion.

When the day came, the Great aunt sent a car to come and get her and her things. She arrived at the mansion and there were shop owners with a whole new wardrobe for her. She tried on the dresses like an automaton, she was trying to be happy… the maids could see how sad she was, but they couldn't do anything for her. Dorothy was one of the maids. She's always been grateful to Candy for taking her place in that whole Mexico ordeal.

- Miss Candy, what's wrong? You look sad…

- I'm not sad, Dorothy…

- But you're not happy either…

- I'm going to be fine…

- You're back here again, getting dressed and pampered…

- I don't have the choice… they did adopt me

- I thought what you did was very courageous, becoming a nurse…despite your family's opposition…

- Thank you, I wanted to be independent, I wanted to be able to help people…

- You're very generous…you're back in the family, you can still make helping people your goal…use the money you're entitled to and help people with it…

Candy looked at Dorothy, she was right. If she could just stop feeling sorry for herself, she could do a lot of good as Anthony's wife…

- You're right Dorothy…

- Remember when you're feeling down, just say to yourself that someone is sadder than you…and that you're pretty lucky…

- Thank you Dorothy.

- Your welcome Miss Candy…I have to go…

- Bye Dorothy…you're very nice

- No, you're the nicest person I know…

Dorothy left the room and a hairdresser came to wash Candy's hair and brush and arrange it beautifully. She looked like a society woman. She had a beautiful pink dress on and the car was ready to take her to Anthony's for dinner. During the trip, she was thinking about nice things so she wouldn't be sad. It was dark when she arrived at the castle. There was a butler who opened the door for her. The Great Aunt was waiting for her in the living room.

- Good evening Candice, said the Great Aunt

- Good evening Great aunt…

- You look lovely.

- Thank you. Let's cut to the chase; where's Anthony?

- You're going to see him in a minute…don't forget, you can't tell him you're in love with another man

- Well giving that I lost my virginity to that man, don't you think he's going to suspect something?

- You're a little slut! I bet you had fun saying goodbye to him in New York?

- A slut because I was with the man I loved who wanted to marry me?

- You tell him it was over a long time ago…

- More lies… we're going to base our relationship on a lie? Why are you doing this?

- You have to know that in our world, we have to make sacrifices. We don't always get what we want…but I'm going to give my favourite nephew what he wants; you. Even though it turns my stomach…

- Gee, I love you too, Great Aunt!

The Great Aunt, made a sign to the butler and she stood up to leave the room. A few moments later, Candy heard footsteps. She turned around and her heart was beating fast, very fast. He was there in front of her. He was taller, than she remembered, and still very good looking. His hair was a little longer and he reminder her of Albert… Albert. Where was he? She needed him so much during this difficult time.

Anthony looked at the girl of his dreams and he felt so much better. Candy she looked older, but her face was the same. He loved her so much, he was overwhelmed by feelings and excitement.

Candy was very happy to see Anthony, she ran in his arms he ran to her too and they hugged for a long time. Candy was crying.

- Anthony! Oh Anthony! She said with her eyes closed, oh my God, I can't believe you're alive and in my arms

- Candy, my sweet Candy…I missed you so much!

- You're not dead! It's really you! Oh my God!

She was crying of joy, sadness…

- I know, what the great aunt did was terrible… make everybody believe I was dead…

- I thought you died in front of me, at my coming out party…

- You must have been traumatised. I'm very angry at the great aunt for what she did…

- Just angry?

- I'm furious!!!!!!!! How could she keep me prisoner and away from you and my cousins??? Now Alistair is dead, I didn't get to see him again! I don't know if I can forgive her…and you my poor Candy. I bet she blamed you for my accident…

- That's all in the past, you're here now and nothing else is important. Oh Anthony!!!!

Anthony hugged her hard, he was kissing her neck and he looked for her lips… he kissed her passionately and she responded to his kiss. She could do this… yes she could, because, she loved him…

- Candy, my love, I'm so sorry for everything you had to endure…

- The pain of losing you, burying you, getting over you…

- You got over me…?

- I had to, Anthony. I was living in the past, with your memory. I thought you were dead…

- Someone helped you get over me? He asked hurt

- Anthony, I thought you were dead…

They were still standing, so he took her to the couch. They both sat down.

- I met this boy, he was nice to me, he helped me get over you… I wanted to marry him…

- What happened?

- Something came up…we couldn't go through with our plans…

- You broke up with him?

- Yes…, said Candy sadly

- I'm sorry…

- Thanks; it's over. It wasn't meant to be…but you're here and I thought I lost you…

- And I want you more than anything Candy…the great aunt kept me locked up… I still can't believe she did that

- Me neither…

- I want to marry you Candy…I love you. Will you marry me?

Candy looked at him, if only she hadn't met Terry…But she had Anthony back, she used to dream about marrying him, and that dream was coming true…

- Before I answer that Anthony, I have something to tell you…

- What is it Candy?

She remained silent for a while.

- What is it? You can tell me anything…, said Anthony

- I was very in love with that boy…

- Yes…, you said you had plans to marry him…

- And I… didn't wait …I gave myself to him…

- You slept with him…?

- We made love…yes. I'm sorry Anthony…, she said looking down

He looked at her, he loved her so much. It wasn't her fault…she looked so innocent.

- Candy, he said, look at me…Aunt Elroy was trying to get me to forget you, so she sent a lot of young girls here to tempt me… and I'm only human… So, you don't have to be ashamed of something you did when you thought I was dead…

- Are you sure it doesn't bother you?

- I'm sure… so will you marry me?

- I'll marry you Anthony… I love you, she said smiling

Anthony smiled and hugged her hard.

- Well we're going to need the blessing of the Great Uncle William, said Anthony

- Uncle William?

- Believe it or not, he's here.

- Here?

After all that time she was finally going to meet her benefactor! He adoptive father and she will be able to thank him properly.

- Yes, he arrived several days ago…, but I haven't seen him yet, said Anthony

- He's going to approve of our wedding?

- Of course, if you want to…that is.

- Yes, I do. I didn't want to marry Neil…

- Aunt Elroy told me… the nerve!

- Well you're here now, said Candy, let's go tell the great Uncle William…

- He's in his study…let's go.

Candy's heart was racing. She was finally going to meet the Great Uncle William! After all those years! She had so much to tell him! She was so excited. The Great Aunt met them in front of the study. They knocked on the door. They entered the room and a man was sitting by the window, his back turned. He stood up and he turned… Candy and Anthony were speechless.

- Mr. Albert? Said Candy stunned, you're the Great Uncle William?

- Candy, it's good to see you…, said Albert

Candy ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

- How could you leave me like that without telling me where you went? Said Candy

- I'm sorry, I had to get away…it was kind of shock to discover who I really was…, said Albert

- I was worried…

- I'm sorry I worried you. You took me in and I take a French leave…

- It's ok…so you're really the great uncle William?

- Albert, said Anthony, oh my God!

- Aunt Elroy, I'm very upset to learn what you did to Anthony and Candy, said Albert looking at her, that's intolerable!

- I just wanted to get him away from Candy…said Aunt Elroy

- So you break the whole family's heart??? Said Albert, but he still loves Candy despite your manipulations…

Albert approached Anthony.

- I'm your mother's baby brother, she asked me to look after you, and I failed, said Albert

- You couldn't have known Aunt Elroy was keeping me prisoner…, said Anthony smiling, it's ok… I'm just glad I'm out…

- And to make you forgive me, said Aunt Elroy, I've got a judge ready to marry you and Candy tonight…

- Tonight? Said Candy surprised, why so soon?

- It's just a suggestion, said the great aunt, you wouldn't want to succumb to temptation… that way you're going to be free…

Candy blushed and Anthony smiled. Albert looked at Candy; he wanted to speak to her alone.

- Aunt Elroy, Anthony, could you give Candy and I, a minute alone? Please?

- But, started the great aunt, didn't you talk enough when you lived together?

- You lived together? Said Anthony, that's what you two were talking about…

- Anthony, I'm going to tell you everything later, said Candy

- Sure honey, said Anthony, let's go Aunt Elroy…

He took his aunt by force and left the study.

- Candy, said Albert…

She ran in his arms again.

- Are you ok? He asked her

- Yes, I'm very happy! Anthony is alive!

- What about Terry? Said Albert

- What about Terry? Said Candy

- Are you over him? He asked

Candy said to herself that she better put Albert's mind at ease, and not worry him with Terry details…

- Life goes on, Albert. I've got Anthony back…

- Are you sure? This is ok with you?

- Anthony was my first love… I love him. Terry is with Susanna…

Albert of course didn't know how hard it was for Candy to say that. Terry with Susanna…

- If you're happy, that's all I want, said Albert, but I know you loved Terry a lot

- I will always love Terry, Albert, you know it… but I'm moving on with Anthony, my first love…it's perfect!

- All right then, you want to get married tonight?

- Yeah, said Candy, why not? Knowing the great aunt, I bet she has all the paper work ready…

They had a small intimate ceremony and before Candy knew it, she was Mrs. Anthony Brown… Albert and the Great Aunt were witnesses to their wedding.

- Congratulations, said the Great aunt! We can have a religious ceremony later with the whole family in Chicago…

- Of course. I can't wait to see Archie, said Anthony, thanks great aunt

- I'm going to make up for what I did, said the great aunt

_"Gee, did you plan how many kids we're going to have too?" Said Candy in her head. _

Candy really wanted to be Mrs. Terrence Grandchester… but like the great aunt said, we all have make sacrifices in life.

The wedding night… Candy prayed she was going to be able to go through with it. She loved Anthony, so it shouldn't be too hard. But she felt like a slut a little, a week ago, she was in Terry's arms…Damn that Great Aunt! She got ready in the bathroom and she was a little nervous… Anthony was waiting for her on the bed…

- You're very beautiful Candy, said Anthony

- Thank you…and you're a sight for sore eyes, she said smiling

She joined him on the bed…she loved him, so it was easy, she went back to her young love mode and she was fine. But she couldn't help thinking about Terry…

_"Forgive me, Terry, she said in her head, Oh Terry, I love you!!!!!!" _

Terry was in his room reading a book; he heard Candy's voice in his head. He felt so sad; she was now with Anthony...what was she doing? He didn't want to think about it, it was killing him! Hearing her voice in his head… she was with Anthony probably being…no! He threw the book he had in his hands across the room! He was so hurt and angry, powerless! His happiness was ripped away from his hands again! Why was is so complicated for him to find his happiness? He will only be happy with her, and nobody else. Susanna was waiting for him to commit… He might as well do it, fulfill his duty… but it's going to be a torture for him…

_"Candy! I love you so much!!! Forgive-me for what I'm about to do" He said in his head._

In the morning, he was going to speak to Susanna and set a wedding date. But for the moment, he had Candy in his head and he dreamt about her

_The other night dear as I lay dreaming  
I dreamt that you were by my side  
Came disillusion when I awoke dear  
You were gone and then I cried…_

Candy was in Anthony's arms, when she felt sad all of a sudden thinking about Terry. What was going on? She had to stop thinking about him, but it was like asking her not to breathe anymore…

_"He's with Susanna, now, Candy, she said in her head, and you're with Anthony, your lost love…but it doesn't hurt any less…" _

Candy spent her honeymoon at Lakewood with Anthony for about a week. Albert and the Great aunt left them alone during their honeymoon.

Candy and Anthony were supposed to go back to Chicago to see the rest of the family.

- Well I can't wait to see the rest of the family, said Anthony to his wife

- Even Neil and Eliza? Asked Candy

- As strange as it may sound, yes. I miss them too…, said Anthony

- They haven't changed a bit…

- Well a leopard never changes his spots…

They burst out laughing. The staff took care of their luggage and a driver was there to take them to Chicago. The rest of the family didn't know he was still alive, so it was going to be a shock for everybody involve.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Destiny is a fragile flower**_

**_Chapter 4  
"The family reunion"_**

The Great Aunt Elroy was at the Reagans for dinner. She had an announcement to make after dinner. The Reagan were wondering what it was. What was so important to the Great Aunt, that she came in person to have dinner and insisted they were only family members presents, no guests. Dinner was as usual, pretty cold. After dinner, they all had coffee in the living room. The Great Aunt decided it was time to talk.

- Great Aunt, said Eliza, what is it you have to tell us?

- Be patient, Eliza you'll know soon enough , said the Great Aunt

- Eliza, said her mother, let her speak…

- All right, said Eliza

- Thank you Sarah, said the Great aunt

The Great Aunt remained silent for a little while. The news was quite an important one.

- What I'm going to tell you is going to shock you, and so I'm just going to say it; Anthony is alive!

- WHAT??? Said everybody in the room

- You heard me…

- I thought you said that Anthony was alive, said Eliza

- That's what I said, said the Great Aunt

- You must be going senile, said Neil, because Anthony can't be alive, we all saw him dead, we buried him!

- I'm not senile Neil, and I would not let you insult me that way!

- NEIL! Said his mother, shut up! Aunt Elroy, what are you talking about?

- I think your hearing is fine, you've heard what I said, Anthony is alive. He didn't died from that horse accident, I only made you believe that to keep him away from Candy!

- What??? Said Eliza, you let us cry and grieve for nothing??? Just to keep him away from Candy? But Great Aunt, that's cruel! Even if it was to keep him away from that slut!!

- Hey careful when you talk about Candy, said Neil, I want to marry her!

- I don't think so, said the Great Aunt

- What? But Great Aunt, I love her…, said Neil

- Well Anthony loves her too, and there's no way you're marrying the girl Anthony loves, said the Great Aunt

- "The girl Anthony loves"? Said Eliza, he doesn't love her! He loves me!

- Eliza, said the Great Aunt, shut up! It's us, not stupid strangers, you don't have to pretend with us. Anthony can't stand you! He loves Candy …

- But Great Aunt, said Eliza angry

- He almost died, and against my better judgement, he wants to be with Candy…, said the Great Aunt Elroy

- But , said Eliza, Candy? You're condoning that???

- He loves her, said the Great Aunt

- And I love her! Said Neil, how could you do this to me, great aunt, how could you play favourite?

- Neil, for as long as I can remember, you've always despised Candy, making her miserable from the second she stepped foot on your property… Anthony protected her from the get go…and Candy loves him, she hates you, in case you don't know it….

- Candy is in love with Terry!!!! Said Eliza

- Candy is going to be with Anthony, said the great Aunt

- I'm going to tell Anthony that Candy is in love with another boy, he's going to drop her like a hot potato! Said Eliza

- If you do that, said the Great Aunt, I'm going to banish you from the family for good!

- But Great Aunt…, said Eliza

- Candy and Anthony are married, said the great Aunt

- WHAT????!!!! Said everybody

- They got married last night in Lakewood, said the Great aunt

- NOOOO!!!! Said Eliza, how could you allow that???

- It's what Anthony wanted, to be with Candy, said Elroy

- Oh my God! Said Neil, NO!!!!

- Would you two stop whining already? Said Sarah, Aunt Elroy, Candy is now Anthony's wife?

- Yes, and there's a reception tomorrow night for his return at the mansion, and I expect you to come and welcome Anthony, at the time of the reception only. Don't come during the day and disturb him with his wife…

- His wife!!! Said Eliza angry

- So I'll see you tomorrow night then…

Meanwhile, Albert was revealing himself to Archibald.

- Albert, you're the Great Uncle William! Said Archie surprised

- Yes…

- Well this is a surprise!

- You haven't heard anything yet!

- Does Candy know, she was helping her adoptive father?

- Yes, I told her last night…

- Wow! This is great news…! Said Archie hugging him

After loosing Alistair, Archie was feeling a void, and knowing that Albert was family, made him feel a lot better. They hugged for a while.

- Archie, I have to tell you something else…

- Something else? Said Archie, what?

- Well, it's going to be a shock, you better sit down…

- All right, said Archie complying…

Albert took a deep breath. He looked at Archie.

- Archie, he said softly, it's about your cousin Anthony…

- Anthony? Why would you want to talk about Anthony? Asked Archie

- Because, I just recently discovered something…

- What?

- That he's alive….

- Say that again….

- Anthony is alive, Archie…

- But…how?

- Aunt Elroy wanted to keep him away from Candy….

- So she faked his death, hurt us all like hell, just to keep him away from Candy????

- She doesn't like Candy at all…

- Oh gee, you think??? How could she do this to us??! Where was he??

- Held was prisoner in one of our castles in Lakewood…but she couldn't held him prisoner anymore, Anthony kind of forced her to let him out… and the great aunt is getting old, what if she passes away without telling anybody the truth?

- Oh my God! Anthony is alive!!! Oh my God!!!! Oh I wish Stear was here to see that…what about Candy? Does she know?

- She was kind of the first person informed…

- The first person? Why would the great aunt tell Candy before any of us….oh… Anthony wanted to see her first!

- Yes…

- She must me very shocked…

- She's very happy….

- Oh yes, she must be, he was her first love…

- But she fell in love with Terry…

- Anthony was her first love…

- Archie, I've lived with Candy, remember…? The love she has for Terry is very very strong…

- But they broke up, didn't they? Said Albert

- It wasn't by choice; it was forced upon them…

- What are you saying?

- That Candy didn't just shut off her feelings for Terry on command…

- Anthony is back, she's going to forget about Terry…

- Did you forget about her?

- What? But…

- I know you have feelings for her… and Stear had feelings for her too… but she loved Terry…You must know how she feels. You saw her the day before she was supposed to go to New York how happy she was…

- Well I'm confident Anthony is going to make her forget about Terry…

- Anthony knows Candy had another love, but he doesn't know who it was…

- So we have to keep mum…more secrets and lies!!!

- It's only to avoid a weird situation, if they run into Terry one day…

- I still say he should know, but I'll do what you want. I won't say anything…

- Thank you, Archie.

- Where is my brother Anthony? I know he's my cousin, but he will be my brother now, since Stear is no more…

- In Africa, they don't have a word for "cousins", so they call them "brothers"…

- They're right, said Archie smiling, boy I'm so excited, so where is he?

- One more thing, said Albert.

- What???

- Anthony and Candy are married…

- What???!!!

- Yes, they got married at Lakewood…

- Oh…

Archie couldn't help his mind thinking about Anthony and Candy in bed together consummating their marriage! But at least it wasn't Grandchester! Anthony he could take, Grandchester? Never! Albert looked at him and he guessed his thoughts… He smiled.

- They will be here shortly…, said Albert

- I can't wait…

In the car that was bringing them to Chicago, Anthony couldn't get enough of his bride. He kept kissing her…

- I missed you so much, he said

- I missed you too, she said kissing him back

- We will never be apart again…

- We'll be together forever…

- I love you so much Candy!

The car had stopped and they were in front of the Chicago mansion. Archie and Albert were waiting for them on the top of the stairs. Anthony got out of the car. Archie came down running and he hugged his brother for a very long time…

- Oh my God, tell me I'm not dreaming, tell me you're really here in my arms!

- You're not dreaming buddy, said Anthony, I'm really here…

- Oh my God, said Archie crying of joy

Candy was looking at the scene moved to tears. Anthony and Archie finally let go of each other and they walked inside still holding each other, and the next hours were only filled with tender moments and memories between the two cousins…

- Albert told me that in Africa, there's no word for "cousins" so they call themselves "brothers", said Archie, will you be my brother Anthony?

- I've always considered you and Alistair my brothers in my heart, said Anthony… I'm so sorry I didn't get to see him again. But I don't understand, what's got into him? He was always the peacemaker in our fight! Why would he want to fight at the war?

- That's a question we might never get an answer from, said Archie…

- Yeah, said Anthony sadly

- I hate to break up your reunion , said Albert, but you guys should go and get ready for the dinner party; take a little nap to be in shape

- All right, said Anthony, let's go honey…

- All right, said Candy holding his arm…, hi Archie! Hi Albert!

- Hi Candy! Said Archie

- Hey Candy, said Albert

They walked together upstairs. Archie stayed in the living room for a few minutes. Candy came back to get her purse. She smiled at Archie.

- Candy, you must be in seventh heaven…

- You have no idea! Said Candy

- What about Terry?

Candy was startled.

- What about Terry? She asked

- Are you really over him?

- I'm married to Anthony…

- You didn't answer my question…

- Archie, please…what do you want me to say? That I don't love Terry anymore? Sorry, I can't, I will always love Terry….

- Candy, but Anthony is back, your first love…

- I know he's my first love, but I can't pretend the last years haven't happened, I fell in love with Terry, I wanted to marry him…

- It wasn't meant to be, you were meant to be with Anthony…

- Then everything is at it should be… so why can't I forget about Terry?

- Hang in there Candy; it's going to be fine…

- I'll se you later at dinner…

Candy went back upstairs to her husband who was waiting for her to take a nap, not before fooling around… Candy got in the mood.

The dinner party was awesome of course, expect for the Reagans. Mr. Reagan was the only one who showed some happiness for Anthony and Candy who stood up to greet them.

- Anthony, Candy, congratulations, he said

- Thank you, said Anthony

- That's nice of you, said Candy

Eliza approached Anthony and jumped to his neck ignoring Candy completely.

- Oh Anthony, I knew you'd come back to me!!!!

- Eliza, it's really good to see you too, said Anthony trying to free himself unsuccessfully

Candy was looking at the scene smiling. Poor Anthony!

- Eliza, said her mother, behave yourself!!!

Eliza finally let go of Anthony against her will. Neil approached his cousin and shook his hand.

- Good to see you, cousin he said

- Really? Said Neil, I heard you wanted to marry the girl I love

- Well we thought you were dead…

- That's ok, you would've been crazy not to fall for her, she's absolutely gorgeous! I bet you kick yourself for being mean to her the fist time you saw her… think about it, you could've been the one she had fallen for if you only had been nice to her…

- Anthony…, said Candy

- That's ok honey; we're just one big happy family! Said Anthony

- Anthony, said Sarah hugging him lightly, it's good to see you…

- Aunt Sarah, said Anthony

Dinner started and everybody was having fun except for the Reagan kids. Candy was with Anthony most of the night and they made a very lovely couple.

- Well said Albert raising his glass, to the young couple! I'm going to give you a real wedding ceremony and invite everybody, with a big party

- Albert that's not necessary, said Anthony

- I want to do it. You won't have to bother for anything, I'll take care of everything…Candy you'll have to wear a white dress and a veil…

- Sure Albert, said Candy smiling

- You want to, honey? asked Anthony

- Yes, that would be lovely…, said Candy

- So it's settled then, said Albert in three weeks you will have a religious ceremony and a big reception…

The rest of the evening went on fine, with no incident from the Reagan. Eliza had to restrain herself not to say anything about Terry to Anthony, she wished she could! She managed to corner Candy for a few seconds.

- Well, well, well, you little slut! You married him, how dare you!

- I was wondering how long it was going to take you to spread your venom on me…

- You're a slut! First Terrence and now Anthony…

- No, you got it wrong, said Candy, it was first Anthony, then Terrence and now it's Anthony again!

- You're proud of yourself, aren't you?

- I married Anthony, yes I'm proud Eliza

- He should've married me!

- Yeah, well… too bad for you. Get over yourself already!!! Go after guys who want you, not after the ones who want me…

- You little…

- I have to go join my husband. I don't have the time to listen to your insults anymore Eliza…

She left Eliza to go talk with Anthony and Archie. Eliza was fuming. She will get her revenge!

The following days the papers had a riot with the news of the nephew back from the dead and his official marriage with the love of his life. It was explained that the ceremony was going to happen in a few weeks.

Terry had got a copy of the Chicago Tribune and he was reading the article which showed a picture of the young couple smiling. His heart was breaking, that was his Candy…why was life so unfair? He was in his loge at the theatre and he made a decision. Life had to go on, he might as well move on with it. When he went back home that night, he found Susanna waiting for him with a warm dinner as usual.

- Terry, hi, she said, are you hungry?

- Yes, I'm starving he said

Susanna looked at him surprised. That was the first time he gave her that kind of answer. It was always "sure" or "whatever".

- That's great, I've got your favourite meal ready…

- My favourite? How do you know what I like? I've never told you…

- Well when you eat with appetite and a little more than usual, I take notes…

- You observe me?

- I love you Terry…

- Susanna…I'm sorry for my behaviour…you have to understand where I'm coming from…

- I know you love Candy, but you chose me, and I'm willing to wait until you're ready…

- You really want this? You want me knowing I love another woman?

- I love you enough for the both of us… and I read the paper, Candy is getting married or remarried with her childhood love they got married earlier… she moved on, Terry. You should move on too.

Terry looked at her. Hearing her say that Candy had moved on so easily… They had plans…!

- You can pick a wedding date, said Terry with a weary tone.

- Really??

- Yes… I'll be in my study

- Thank you Terry. Dinner is ready, don't take too long

Terry went to his study and he sat down on a chair and he thought about taking a drink. But he thought about what Candy had asked him, so he decided not to drink. He was going to take his responsibilities; he had sacrificed his love, not once, but twice.

He freshened up and went to have dinner with his… fiancée. She was so excited and she was making plans for their wedding, she was truly happy. Well at least one person was happy in all this… well two if you count Anthony…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Destiny is a fragile flower_**

**_Chapter 5  
"Life is sweet"_**

Candy was in her bedroom wearing a white robe. She had a hairdresser fixing her hair, her nails were done and all she had to do is put on her wedding dress. Annie came to see her when all the maids were out of the room. They were alone.

- Candy honey, said Annie are you ok?

- Annie…I can't help thinking about Terry, especially today…

- Why today?

Candy didn't say a word and she showed her the paper. The entertainment page; there was an article about Terrence Grandchester who was going to marry Susanna Marlowe. The paper was saying how the couple "fell in love" playing against each other and how Susanna saved the love of her life and lost her leg.

"She didn't think twice, didn't hesitate, all she thought about was saving the man she loved… her leg was a small price to pay for the life of her beloved…"

Annie approached her to hug her.

- Hang in there honey, you can do it…

- I don't know if I can, Annie… I want to throw everything away and go be with Terry… I swear to you, it's taking me everything, every strength of the world to stay here….

- You can do it Candy… I'll be with you.

- Thank you so much Annie. I don't know what I would've done without you…

- I'm going to be here with you and when I marry Archie, I'll move in permanently and we'll always be together…

The two sisters hugged and Candy finished getting ready. Patty had come for the wedding and the three friends were ready to go to church.

- Candy you look beautiful! Said Patty, I wish Stear was here…

- Me too, said Candy, he would've been so happy to see that Anthony was alive

- He's with us in spirit, said Patty with tears in her eyes, now…

- The tradition, said Annie, something old…

- Here is my grandma Martha's brooch, said Patty

- Thank you Patty

- Something borrowed, said Annie, here is a handkerchief I embroidered

- That's very beautiful Annie, said Candy moved

- Something new, said Patty, here is a bracelet, a gold bracelet Anthony bought for you

- That's lovely…, said Candy smiling

- Something blue, said Annie, here is a necklace with a blue stone.

- You girls are the best! Said Candy

- You've got your garter on? Asked Annie

- Yes…, said Candy

- You're very lucky Candy, said Patty, you lost Terry and you got Anthony back from the dead… I would give anything to have Alistair back from the dead

Candy hugged her friend and she realised that she should stop feel sorry for herself and be grateful, Anthony wasn't dead, he was alive!!! She had the miracle, she never thought she'd had. And she loved him, he was her first love. She can do this.

"Please God, give me the strength to go through with this!" She said in her head.

- Yes, Patty I know. Thank you, thank you so much for all your help…

- You're very welcome, said Patty, now, let's go get you married to your prince…

"Yes, Anthony was my prince; he saved me from the Reagan. I feel like Cinderella…"Said Candy in her head.

In that nice state of mind, she went downstairs where a car was waiting for them to take them to church.

The ceremony was beautiful, Candy was crying. The reception was marvellous and everybody was happy, except for the Reagan, of course.

- I can't believe that maid, married Anthony! Said Eliza

- Oh Eliza, said Neil, put a sock in it! She was adopted by our dear uncle William and became instantly richer than us…now she married your dear Anthony…

- You don't have to remind me…

- Did you ever asked yourself why everybody loves her??? And why everybody despises you??? You can take a page from Candy's book…

- You've got to be kidding me! She's so nice she makes me want to puke!

- That's what most men are looking for… you should try it, or you'll end up an old maid…

Neil walked away. He was hurt by Candy's wedding to Anthony. He was truly in love with her and he wished he had handled things differently…

Candy was happy, she was dancing with Anthony and she felt indeed like Cinderella. She also danced with Archie.

- You look happy Candy, said Archie

- I am, Archie

- So you're fine now???

She knew Archie was talking about Terry.

- Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry Archie; everything is going to be fine!

- I'm glad, said Archie smiling

- Hurry up and marry Annie, I want her to live with us at the mansion…

- Well for you, I'll see what I can do…said Archie smiling

- Archie…, said Candy, I'm sorry for everything…

- For what? He asked surprised

- You know… even if nothing had happened or Annie didn't have any feelings for you, Terry was already in the picture…It might have had happened, if it was only the two of us though…

- Candy…

- I will always love you Archie, as a cousin…

- I will always love you too, said Archie moved.

Candy danced with Albert.

- How are you feeling?

- Fine, Albert, don't worry

- Are you sure?

- Yes! Said Candy smiling, I'm married to Anthony, my first love!

Albert looked at her, she seemed sincere and she was. Then he had nothing to worry about.

Candy was talking to her friends when Neil approached them.

- Candy, may I have this dance? He said

- There's no way I'm dancing with you!

- Please, he said, I'm going to behave, I promise…, said Neil and what can I do in a public place?

Candy looked at him he seemed harmless.

- All right, she said

She went on the dance floor with Neil.

- I would like to apologise for everything, said Neil

- Everything?

- From the second I poured that bucket of water on you…

- That's a lot of things, said Candy

- Please…

- Oh what the heck? All right, I forgive you. There's still hope for you yet…

- Thank you Candy… but don't expect too much from my sister

- Oh I've given up on your sister a long time ago!

They burst out laughing. Annie and Patty saw Candy smile and they were wondering why she would be laughing with Neil.

The reception was over. Albert had offered them a trip to Washington DC as a wedding present. The honeymoon was bliss. On their way back, they had to make a stop in New York City.

- Why? Asked Candy

- Well I have to speak to some scientist about making a fragrance from the "Sweet Candy".

- A fragrance? Said Candy

- Yes, it was my wedding gift to you, I'm going to make a perfume with your name; "Sweet Candy"….

- You already named the rose after me, said Candy moved

- Now we're going to have a fragrance… and I won't stop there, I'm going further… with soap, cream, lotion oil… and I'm going to do a baby line as well so our children would have the best cosmetic product available to them

- You've thought a lot about this…

- I had time to make plans, as a prisoner and just glad I'm able to make it concrete

- All right then, she said smiling, did I tell you how much I love you?

- Not in the last five minutes, he said kissing her on the lips

They got off the train and a driver was waiting for them to take them to the Waldorf-Astoria. Candy remembered the last time she was at the Waldorf, making love to Terry all night long…

- Don't we have a villa here? Said Candy

- Yes, but all my appointments are at the hotel, the scientists came from all over the country…it's easier this way…

- Oh, all right, said Candy

Like she needed another reminder of Terry! Well New York City alone, was a reminder enough.

- You could go shopping while I'm in my meetings…, said Anthony

- Don't worry about me, honey. I can manage.

They arrived at the hotel, the Bridal Suite. It was and luxurious and very big.

- I'm so tired said Candy, I just want to take a hot bubble bath and relax…

- You want to have fun first? Said Anthony with a mocking smile

- You're not tired?

- I will never get tired of you, Candy

She burst out laughing hugging her husband. They had a little fun before he went to his appointment.

Candy was relaxing in her bath for a while, and then she finally got out. She got dressed. Her wardrobe was very different now that she was a married woman. She looked more elegant. She had everything that she needed.

- Shopping? She said out loud, what am I going to buy? Well maybe I can shop for my little friends at the Pony Home, Miss Pony and Sister Maria

She took her purse and she left her suite. She arrived downstairs at the reception, and she was inquiring about how to get a cab. She heard some women talking.

- Mama, I'm telling you, we have to pay the rest today or we'll have no place where to have the reception for my wedding…

- Terrence did give you a check, didn't he?

- Yes, it's ready…

But the two ladies were told that it was too late already.

- No! Please! Said Susanna, I just got side tracked with the wedding preparations…

- There's nothing I can do, said the man…

Candy was passing by and the man called her.

- Mrs. Brown? Said the man

"Oh no! Said Candy in her head… not now!"

- Mrs. Brown! I have a message for you! Excuse-me ladies…

He turned to Candy who didn't want to stop, but she had to…

- Yes, said Candy, what can I do for you?

- Your husband told me to tell you there's a driver waiting for you in front for your errands…

- Thank you, said Candy

- Candy? Said Susanna

- Susanna… what a nice surprise, said Candy

- What are you doing here? Asked Susanna

- I'm on my honeymoon, said Candy smiling

- Oh yeah, said Susanna with a happy smile, congratulations!

- Thank you, said Candy

- Terry and I are getting married too…

Candy felt like they stuck a sharp knife into her heart.

- So I've heard, congratulations! Said Candy

- Thank you…, said Susanna all triumphant

Candy wanted to strangle her, but she continued smiling.

- You know Mrs. Brown? Said the hotel manager

- Yes, said Susanna

- What seems to be the problem? Said Candy

- Well the time Miss Marlowe had to bring me the rest of the money of the reception has passed…, said the Manager

- Oh, said Candy, I'm sure you can find a way to extend the waiting time, can you?

- For you Mrs. Brown, anything, said the Manager smiling

- Thank you…, said Candy

Susanna was speechless.

- Thank you so much Candy! She said smiling

- You're welcome, now I have to go, bye Susanna. Mrs. Marlowe, said Candy

Candy left and she found the driver who took her shopping. Susanna and her mother thanked the manager.

- Well you're lucky, Mrs. Brown's family owns a very big part of this hotel, so her word is gospel…

- Oh, said Susanna…

- Great! Said Mrs. Marlowe, first , she gives you her man, now your having your wedding reception at her hotel???

- Mama! I'm marrying Terry, that's all that matters, thank you sir said Susanna smiling

Candy was in the car fuming. Why was life testing her like that?

"Great Candy, you gave her the man you love, now you help them out for the reception? Why don't you pay for it while you're at it??!!!!" She said in her head

She went shopping and she had fun alone. She bought lots of presents for the children at the Pony Home, and for Miss Pony and Sister Maria, Tom…

The driver took her bags and put them in the car.

- You go, she told the driver, I'm going to walk a little.

- But Mrs. Brown…

- I'm going to be fine, I'll be there shortly. Tell my husband I'm having a walk in Central Park

- Very well Madam…

Candy was walking in the street of New York, daydreaming and thinking about her life when she bumped into a woman who was getting out of her car to walk to her townhouse.

- Oh, I'm sorry, I was daydreaming!

- That's ok, said the woman…Candy?

Candy looked at the woman.

- Miss Baker! Hello! Said Candy smiling

First Terry's fiancée and his future mother in law, now, Terry's mother? Why wasn't she surprised?

- Candy, what are you doing here?

- I'm actually on my honeymoon and my husband has a business meeting

- On your honeymoon?

- Yes, well, it's officially over, we're on our way back to Chicago

- Oh… Congratulations on your wedding…

- Thank you, said Candy looking down

- I just came back from the theatre; you want to have tea with me?

- I don't know if I have the time, my husband is waiting for me

- Come on, just for 5 minutes…

- All right Miss Baker, said Candy let's go

They got inside de town house where there was a teapot ready for the mistress of the house. It was a routine, every time she came back from the theatre; she needed her cup of tea. She had a special brand of English tea she loved above all. Candy sat down with her and poured some tea for Eleonor and some for her.

- So how are you? Asked Eleonor

- I'm peachy, said Candy smiling…

- You've got that spark, that glow…

- A glow…?

- Yes, you must have a bun in your oven…

- You think so? Said Candy smiling

- I'm older; I know the signs…congratulations!

- Oh, said Candy, but…

She was thinking. She had been craving specific things, but … could it be possible? Yes of course, Anthony and her had been married longer than the religious ceremony.

- I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, said Eleonor

- You didn't, said Candy smiling, I think you might be right, in fact…

Eleonor smiled and they chatted for a little while, then Candy had to leave. Eleonor hugged her.

- Congratulations on your wedding and the baby…

- Thank you, said Candy laughing, it was good to see you and by the way, I didn't thank you for the robe…

- Oh that was nothing! I owe you so much more. You gave me back my baby…where are you staying at?

- I'm at the Waldorf Astoria, the Bridal Suite

- All right, said Eleonor, I'll send you a little wedding gift

- You don't have to…

- Nonsense! It's my pleasure…

- Goodbye Miss Baker and thank you for the cup of tea…

- You're welcome anytime, Candy. Drop by anytime if you're in town

- I will said Candy hugging her again

Candy continued her walk to the Waldorf Astoria. Eleonor went to change and she came back to find her son in the living room having some tea. If he had come 10 minutes earlier… Oh my God! She decided not to tell him she was there.

- Mum! Said Terry, good evening!

Eleonor approached her son and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek

- Did you have a visitor, mum?

- Hi baby! Why are you asking?

- Because there's two cups of tea and both with lipstick, you had a female friend over?

- Yes, said Eleonor…

- Who was it?

- Why do you want to know?

- Because I can smell her scent…

- You can smell her scent??? Said Eleonor surprised

- Yes…and you're being evasive…it was Candy wasn't it?

- No…, said Eleonor looking down

- Mum, you're a lousy liar…she was here?

- Only for 5 minutes, I saw her as I was coming back and I invited her for a cup of tea…, she just left

- So if I had come here 10 minutes earlier…

- You would've met her…but Terry it's better this way. She's on her honeymoon…

- Honeymoon…, said Terry softly

- You still love her, don't you?

- You know I never stopped loving her and I never will…

- I'm so sorry honey…

- Thanks mum…

- Let's eat something before you go to the theatre, I've got your favourite dessert tonight

Terry walked with his mother to the dinning room. Thinking about Candy. She was there 10 minutes ago…just 10 minutes ago.

Candy arrived at the suite and she changed for dinner. Anthony arrived.

- Honey, did you have a good time? He asked

- Yes, she said

- Did you have a good time shopping?

- Yes, it was fun…

- I'm sorry I had to leave you alone

- That's ok. How was your meeting?

- Perfect! We're going to start as soon as we get back to Chicago…the new line should be ready in time for your next birthday

- It takes that long?

- Yes, you have to test the product make sure it doesn't make anybody sick, it works properly etc…

- Oh…right. You wouldn't want the "Sweet Candy Line" to make people sick!

- To make up for leaving you alone. I'm taking you out tonight…

- Oh… she said smiling, where?

- It's a surprise. Just get ready.

- I'm almost done

- Then, I'll get ready.

Anthony got ready and they went downstairs and a car was waiting for them. Anthony had something for her.

- A blindfold? You want to blindfold me? Said Candy

- Yes…don't peek…

- All right, said Candy smiling

He put the blindfold on her and he kissed her until they got to their destination.

- Boy, said Candy are all your surprises always so enjoyable? Then you should have meeting more often!

- For you my love, I would do anything…now let's go

Candy was still blindfolded, so he held her hand until they were seated. Anthony took the blindfold off. They were in a theatre, in a private loge.

- The theatre? Said Candy surprised

- Yes, we're going to see "Romeo and Juliet"

- "Romeo and Juliet", said Candy with a little voice

- Yes, it reminded me a little bit of our story, the Great Aunt being against our love…

- Oh… I thought of our story, more like "Cinderella"…

- And I'm your prince…? That's so sweet honey

- Romeo and Juliet had a tragic ending don't you think so?

- Well it's a good think you didn't kill yourself when I supposedly die…or I would've killed myself too…but it's one of Shakespeare most famous love stories…I hope you like it…

- I do, said Candy, thank you so much honey!

She kissed him. And she prayed Terry wasn't playing Romeo… but…

- And we have a special night, Terrence Grandchester is playing Romeo just for tonight, the other actor was indisposed… they say he's very talented

"All "good" things come in three, said Candy in her head, first his fiancée, his mother and now I'm going to have to see him on stage!!!! Why is all this happening to me???" She said in her head.

- Terrence Grandchester, said Candy, yes…so I've heard

The play started and it's a good thing the lights were off, because Candy couldn't stop crying. Terry… she didn't get to finish the play the first time because she went to the hospital to see Susanna… but, Terry was magnificent on stage.

Terry was feeling better than usual. Was it because he talked about Candy with is mother? And the fact that she was at his mother's house and they missed each other by minutes only? That should've made him sad, but he was more confident that night and gave one his most powerful performance.

Candy was crying of joy, sadness. She was so happy to be able to see Terry on stage again. At the end of the performance everybody was clapping their hands, Terry got a standing ovation for minutes.

" Oh Terry, said Candy in her head, you were absolutely wonderful, my love…I love you"

Terrence was on stage, people were clapping, throwing flowers at him but it was like he heard her in his head. He looked up at the loge, but he couldn't see anything of course with all the bright lights on stage. But he knew she was there, probably with her husband, but he was glad she was there.

Candy couldn't stop crying. Anthony thought it was because of the play; well it was, just not in the way he was thinking.

- Honey, are you ok?

- Yes, said Candy

He gave her his handkerchief so she could wipe her tears, because the one she had was soaked.

- All right, I'm glad you liked my surprise

- Thank you so much Anthony, you're the best.

- Let's go back to our suite so you can show me how happy you were.

They went back to the hotel and they went to bed. Candy couldn't get Terry out of her head. She felt bad, disloyal, but she couldn't help it. She was happy to have seen him on stage, he was absolutely wonderful.

Terrence of course, couldn't stop thinking about Candy either. Susanna came into his room and… he just put Candy's face on hers…Susanna was in seventh heaven.

The next day, Candy received a the gift from Eleonor Baker. It was lingerie for pregnant women, well that would fit a pregnant woman. Candy smiled.

Candy took the train back to Chicago with her husband, to start her new life as a married woman and a mother, because she was now certain she was pregnant. She had morning sickness when she woke up….


	6. Chapter 6

_**Destiny is a fragile flower…**_

**_Chapter 6  
"Beautiful …"_**

Candy was back in Chicago and she went to see a doctor at the hospital. He did a thorough exam and he confirmed her suspicions.

- Mrs. Brown, you are indeed pregnant, congratulations!

For a second there, Candy thought about having a baby with Terry…But she was married to Anthony and it was Anthony's baby. She smiled.

- Thank you very much, doctor

- Eat lots of fresh fruits and fresh vegetables

- I sure will doctor, said Candy laughing, I'm a nurse, so I know what to do

- Of course, said the doctor smiling, come back to see me in a month.

- I will. Thank you doctor.

Candy left the doctor's office. She felt like eating a hot dog with mustard so she went by the park and bought a hot dog, then another one. Then she felt better. She went back home and she found Annie waiting for her.

- Candy! Where were you?

- I went for a walk, said Candy

She wanted to tell Anthony about the baby, first.

- Oh, I came to see how you were doing, said Annie, how was the honeymoon?

- Wonderful, said Candy smiling

- I'm very happy for you…

- We stopped by New York, said Candy

- New York City? Said Annie

- And we were at the Waldorf…

- Not the Royal Suite…

- The Bridal Suite, thank God. It would've been too weird…

- Oh Candy…

- I saw Susanna and her mother, trying to book a room for the wedding reception…

- Oh no…, said Annie

- I actually help them get the room…

- What???

- Yes, I talked to the manager. Apparently we own most of the Waldorf, so our word is Gospel…

- Candy, you're way too good! Why didn't you offer to pay for the reception while you were at it???

- I asked myself the same question…then I went shopping and I decided to walk back to the hotel, and I met Eleonor Baker…

- Eleonor Baker?

- Right you don't know. Eleonor Baker is Terry's mother…

- What??? Said Annie, so you need to tell me that Archie is all nuts about Terry's mother???

She burst out laughing. Candy joined her in the laughs.

- I actually never thought about it like that!! Said Candy still laughing

When they finally stopped laughing. Candy continued.

- I met her in Scotland during that wonderful summer. I kind of helped her and Terry reconcile, so she invited me for tea…

- Oh wow!

- Then went I went back to the hotel, Anthony had a surprise for me. He had two tickets to go see "Romeo and Juliet"…

- Oh…

- I was happy, because I never finished it the first time, because of all the drama with Susanna…and I knew that Terry was doing some other role…but with my luck…the actor playing Romeo had to be replaced because he was sick, by…

- Terrence Grandchester, finished Annie

- It was wonderful to see him on stage. I couldn't stop crying…Anthony thought I was crying for the play…

- Oh wow! How are you holding up?

- Well I have to hang in there. I'll be fine, don't worry

- Good. You can always talk to me

- I know. Thank you. How is Patty?

- Well she went to Florida to see her parents.

- Oh…it must be hard for her get over Stear… I surely can relate. Terry is not dead, but I lost him, not once but twice

Anthony and Archie arrived to take them to lunch.

- The girls are here, said Archie

Anthony walked to his wife to kiss her.

- Honey, how are you? You seem a little under the weather this morning

- Oh, I went for a walk. The fresh air was good for me.

- Good, he said. You're ready to go?

- Yes, said Candy, let's go

Even though she had eaten two hot dogs on her way there, she was still hungry.

They all went to eat at a nice restaurant and Candy ate with appetite. She was adapting to married life, she was having a baby. Anthony was working on the perfume and the cosmetic line. Archie was studying law and helping out at the company. He was going to get engaged to Annie soon.

In the evening in the bedroom. Candy had to tell Anthony the news.

- Honey he said, you've been eating a lot lately, well today, he said

- Are you saying I'm a glutton? Said Candy

- No, never, you're so tiny…

- Well, I'm eating for two, said Candy

Anthony looked at her surprised.

- Eating for two? You're pregnant? He asked

- Yes….

He ran to her, and hugged her, turned around with her laughing.

- You're really happy? It's not too soon? Said Candy

- Of course not!! He said, are you kidding? I love you Candy and I love that baby you're carrying. But we're going to wait to tell the others…

- All right.

Life was beautiful. The business was going well. The roses gardens were transferred into a property the Andrews had in Chicago, but the original Lakewood garden was still there and the gardeners there were caring for it.

A message was sent to Anthony's father to inform him that his son was still alive. He was far away and it took him weeks to get back to America. The father and son reunion was very touching. Anthony went downstairs when he heard the car coming. Mr. Brown entered the mansion and he stopped when he saw his son. He was bigger, stronger and he looked so much like his dear Rosemary.

- Anthony? He said

- Dad? Said Anthony all moved

He ran to his father and they hugged for a long time, crying and laughing. They couldn't let go of each other.

- Oh my God! This is a miracle! My little Anthony, you're alive!!!

- Oh father, I missed you so much!

- Damn that Elroy for tricking us! How dare she play God with my son's life like this?

- She's pretty cruel yes…

- Why did she do it? Asked Mr. Brown letting go of his son and walking with him to on of the living room to sit down

- Because she wanted to keep me away from my wife…

- Your wife?

- Yes, Candy. She wasn't my wife yet, but I loved her back then already… Aunt Elroy thought she was a bad influence on me…

- Was she?

- No, she was the sweetest girl I've ever met. She reminded me of mother…

- You married a girl who reminded you of your mother? Said his father smiling

- Yes, and we're having a baby…

- OH! I'm going to be a grandfather! Thank you so much son

Candy arrived and Mr. Brown stood up.

- Candy, this is my father….

- Pleased to meet you, said Candy, Mr. Brown

- You can call me "dad"! You're my daughter in law and you do look like Rosemary! Oh my God!

He hugged her. They had some quality time together. Albert came to see them too.

- Albert, said Mr. Brown, where the hell is Elroy, I should talk to her. How dare she play with my son's life like that?!

- She really hated Cady, said Albert

- Why???? She's the sweetest girl and she looks like Rosemary, that should've softened her up??? What's wrong with her? She has no heart! Said Mr. Brown.

"_You have no idea! Said Candy in her head, forcing me to abandon Terry to be with Anthony."_

- Let's not talk about Aunt Elroy, said Anthony, let's focus on the present

- You're right Anthony, said Albert let's focus on the present.

- I've been away for too long I should've been there for you, protected you from that old hag! She hasn't changed a bit! Nobody was good enough for her family members. She didn't like me marrying your mother either… I should've taken you with me…

- Dinner is served, said Albert, let's go …

Archie joined them for dinner and everything was great. The Reagan came after dinner. Albert didn't want to suffer their presence during dinner time.

In New York, Terrence Grandchester had married Susanna Marlowe. The reception was the Waldorf Astoria and it was a very big. The bride was ecstatic. She had surprised the groom by wearing a prosthesis on her wedding day and walk to the altar… The groom was so moved, mostly he felt relieved. But his expression was mistaken for love by everybody present even the bride, though she knew the truth…Terry was very happy to see Susanna walking, it was like they've taken a weight off of his shoulders. The reception went on fine and the bride and groom were able to dance, to open the dance floor.

The wedding night….well the wedding night, all the groom had to do was to imagine someone else instead of his bride… easier said than done…

"_Candy!_ _Oh my God! Why are we doing this???!!! Pleasing other people?? I want to be with you so much! I would sell my soul to the devil for you to be in me bed right now. Candy, I love you!!!! I can't do this!!! But I have to…"_

Candy was in her bed, in her husband's arms trying to sleep, when she heard Terry's voice calling her in her head. She was startled a little. She left her husband's arms and she went to the adjacent bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"_Terry, oh Terry… what's wrong? Why can't I forget about you? Whatever it is, you can do it…you probably have to consummate your marriage…oh my God that hurts so much! Terry, my Terry with her!! Oh my God!" She said crying_

There was knock on the door.

- Candy? Said Anthony, are you ok honey? Is it the baby?

- No, honey, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream…

- Oh, all right…

- I'll be right there…

- Ok…

He went back to bed. Candy put some water on her face, her eyes were red. She was glad it was the middle of the night; Anthony won't be able to see her eyes. Why did she agreed to live that lie…a partial lie, because she did love Anthony, but not like she loved Terry…But Terry was not in love with Susanna… she went back into her husband's arms but it took her a while to fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Terry. She could feel his distress.

The following months were kind of crazy. Anthony was working on the perfume and the cosmetic line, doing all the testing. He was also selling his beautiful roses "Sweet Candy" and it was very successful, world wide. Candy's belly was growing fine, she was eating like crazy. And her husband, despite his busy schedule would come and have lunch with his wife, whether it was a business lunch or not. He would bring the investors at the manor and they would have lunch and he would be with Candy. He didn't want to stay away from her for too long. Candy was very happy, that he would come every day at lunch time just to be with her.

Archie had finally proposed to Annie and the engagement party was at the mansion. Candy's belly was big. She was almost due, but she wanted to be there for her friend.

- Candy, said Annie, you don't have to, you must be tired

- I'll be sitting down, don't worry about me…

- Your little prince or princess is taking her time to come, did she passed her due date?

- No, she's due any day now…

- "She"? Said Annie, how do you know it's a girl?

- I don't know, I just think it's a girl, said Candy laughing, I got a feeling it's a girl

- All right, you're the mommy, you should know said Annie laughing

Patricia had come for the engagement party from Florida.

- Hey mommy, said Patty smiling, how are you doing? Do you need anything?

- No Patricia, I'm fine, you're not my assigned maid you know. Albert pays them very well to serve me…said Candy laughing

- All right…

- Are you going to stay here for long?

- Well I wanted to see your baby…, said Patty

- Great! Said Candy, then you'll want to see her grow up too…

- "Her"? Said Patty smiling

- She thinks it's a girl, said Annie

- I know it's a girl, said Candy laughing

- Well if you say so…, said Patty

- And there's the launch of the perfume and the "Sweet Candy" cosmetic line soon…

- You're going to have a baby, and Anthony will have his baby too…, said Patty laughing.

- Yes, said Candy laughing…

Eliza arrived still looking mean.

- Well aren't you the princess, sitting there doing nothing!

- Eliza, said Candy, why do you feel the need to come and annoy me??? Don't you have your own life?

- Of course not, said Patty, her life is so boring she has to come and ruin ours…

- You might have fooled Anthony, but I'm going to prove that you're a no good slut! If it's the last think I do!

- Eliza, said Anthony, leave my wife alone! You're stressing her, she needs her rest…

- Yes, said Candy, Patty you want to walk with me to my bedroom?

- Of course, said Patty

Anthony hugged her and kissed her.

- Get some rest, if anything happens, send for me…She's due to come any day now…

- You think it's a girl too? Said Annie

- But of course it's a girl! Said Anthony, she's going to have her mother's green eyes…

They burst out laughing. Eliza was sulking. Candy went upstairs with Patricia. She change and went to lye down on the bed.

- Are you ok, Candy? Said Patty

- Well I don't know, said Candy I feel a little weird. I'm going to sleep a little.

- I'll be right here, with you, said Patty.

Candy felt asleep, and she had a dream. She was sitting on a park bench and Terry came.

"_Hey Freckles, I've got these beautiful roses for you…" Said Terry _

"Thank you Terry, they are indeed very beautiful…" She said

He gave her beautiful white roses… "Sweet Candy".

Candy woke up all of a sudden.

- What's wrong? Said Patty

- My water just broke…

- Oh… I'll go get Anthony! Said Patty all excited, stay here…

Candy stayed alone for a little while, thinking about Terry and her dream.

"_This should've been our baby, Terry…. Oh why am I thinking about that now? Maybe because you just had a dream about him? Why can't I forget about you??? I love you Terry, I wish you were here with me… I need you so much!" She said in her head._

Anthony arrived and Candy was rushed to the hospital. The party was interrupted. The guests had to leave.

- I knew she had to be the centre of attention! Said Eliza

- Eliza, said Neil, she didn't plan for her baby to come tonight…

- I'm not so sure, she's a nurse, she knows what to do…

- Eliza, put a sock in it! Said Neil

Candy had a beautiful baby girl. Everybody was very happy. Both grandfathers were there, so were Archie, Annie, Patty and Neil.

- She's just perfect, said Anthony, she looks like you, but she has a mixture of our two eyes, blue-green…

"_Like Terry" said Candy in her head without thinking, oh my God what am I thinking???"_

- Yes, she said out loud…

- She's so beautiful; we should call her "Beautiful"…

- What? Said Candy, you want to call her "Beautiful"?

- Yes, said Anthony,

- "Beautiful", it's going to sound weird, don't you think so…?

Anthony burst out laughing; he was staring at his daughter.

- That's why we're going to use the French translation of "beautiful"; "Belle"

- I thought you wanted to give her your mother's name…, said Candy

- Rosemary….How about "Belle Rose Blanche"?

- "Belle Rose Blanche", said Candy that's beautiful! It's sound like a sentence

Anthony turned to everybody and said:

- Every body, this is "Belle Rose Blanche", the most beautiful baby in the world!

- Hi Belle Rose Blanche, said Patty and Annie

- I think we're going to call her just "Belle", said Candy, or "Belle Rose"…

- "Belle Rose", for my mother, Anthony

- Of course honey, said Candy smiling

Everybody congratulated them. Anthony kissed his wife. Later when everybody left. Candy was alone with her baby. She was looking at her and she was crying of joy.

_My little angel, you left your wings in heaven  
To come to me and bring me all the joy in the world  
I don't know why I was abandoned  
But I'm never ever going to abandon you, my angel  
I didn't know you could love so intensely someone  
You hadn't seen yet.  
Before you were conceived, I wanted you  
Before you were born, I loved you  
Before you were here an hour, I would die for you  
This is the miracle of love._

"_Yes, my miracle with Terry… oh what am I thinking??? With Anthony!!!!" She said horrified._

Terry kept coming back in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about him. How long is she going to continue living like that? Now there was a baby, she had a family with Anthony… but her whole mind was screaming to her to go and have one with Terry…She could abandon everything and go get Terry, but she would deprive her baby of her father, if they let her leave with her… No, that wasn't a solution. She can't destroy her family, she couldn't be that selfish.

"_Belle Rose Blanche, she said in her head, we're a family and we're going to be very happy together."_

Terry in New York woke up with a tingling going through his whole body, he was thinking about Candy all of a sudden. He had a dream he was giving her "Sweet Candy"… He had been thinking about her a lot. He had seen the white rose, named "Sweet Candy" and he bought one every morning to put in his loge in a glass of water. That night he had a weird feeling… Susanna was lying next to him fast asleep.

"_Freckles, I hope you're fine… why can't I stop thinking about you?" He asked himself_

He woke up and went to his study and he slept on the couch that was in there. He felt better away from his wife. She had had a lot of miscarriages and the doctor had ordered them to stop trying for a while. Susanna was upset of course. Why can't she have a child with the man she loved? Terry didn't really care; he wanted a child with Candy, not Susanna. Maybe his secret wish was granted…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Destiny is a fragile flower**_

**_Chapter 7  
"A little taste of sugar…"_**

Belle Rose Blanche was the apple of her parents' eyes. She was a beautiful baby, chubby and her mother would take care of her as much as she could. The nanny would take over only when Candy was tired and needed some rest. Dorothy, per Candy's request, had become the baby's nanny.

- I'm so honoured you chose me to take care of your baby Mrs. Brown, said Dorothy

- Dorothy, you've always been nice to me ever since I stepped foot in the house from hell…, said Candy smiling, we've both came a long way…

- Yes, you've finally find your happiness, with your prince…

- Have I? said Candy a little sadly

She was thinking about Terry again. All this was so wrong in her head; she should've been celebrating the birth of her baby with Terry, not Anthony…

- Of course you have! Said Dorothy, remember how you asked me if I knew the boy from the old portrait in your room at the Reagans? That was Master Anthony, and I know you felt better after seeing that portrait. Now you're married to him…

- But so many things happened since that moment, Dorothy…

- You've got a beautiful baby, all the money in the world and a husband who adores you. What else could you ask for?

"_To be with the man I love? To be with Terry… said Candy in her head"_

But she said out loud;

- You're right Dorothy, I have a beautiful baby, a wonderful husband and all the money in the world to help people in need! Do you have my schedule for the day?

- Yes, it's on your desk…

- Great! I'm going to see the orphanage of the city and try to make it a better place for all those poor children in need…

- You're very good, Mrs. Brown. You never forget where you came from…

- How could I? I grew up in a very happy home, but orphanages in Chicago… I'm going to do my best to help and organise charity galas and get all these rich people to help out too…

That's what she did in her free time. She organised different charities galas and dinners to help the poor. The "Sweet Candy" line was almost done and there was going to be a party for the launch of the line. Anthony, was the perfect husband. He still came to have lunch with his wife and baby everyday unless he was out of town. He couldn't get enough of his baby either. He loved her so much.

- Belle Rose, he said, do you know how happy you make me? We're working on a baby line for you, especially for you, so you'll smell good and have all the babies in America smell like you too…

- The "Sweet Candy Baby Line" ? Said Candy, it's ready?

- Yes, I wanted to surprise you. I had a team working on it at the same time as the other line…

- Oh Anthony! Said Candy smiling, that's wonderful!!!

She hugged him with the baby in his arms.

- I love you so much Candy, said Anthony, and I love our baby…

The new line was a immediate hit, because it was a quality line and it wasn't that expensive. The baby line was a success too. Everybody could afford it.

Annie and Archie's wedding finally happened and Candy was glad to have her best friend and sister living with her at the mansion.

- Annie, I'm so glad you're living here now!

- How are you coping with everything, being a mother, a wife, the charity events…?

- I'm fine…said Candy sadly

- But your happiness is not complete…, said Annie

- I'm going to be fine, "When you don't have what you want, you content yourself with what you have…"

- Oh Candy! Said Annie hugging her.

- Let's not dwell on that, said Candy, come on now we can plan our days together just like when we were little… only we're married now…

- Yes! Said Annie, I can't wait to have a baby too!

- Well it hurts like hell, said Candy, be prepared!

They burst out laughing! The two sisters did everything together and Annie didn't take long to have a baby on the way.

One night as they were getting ready for bed, Anthony wanted to talk to Candy.

- Honey, I'm going to go on a promotional tour across the country for the "Sweet Candy Line". Would like to come with me?

- You want us with you on the road?

- Yes, I don't want to live you alone for too long…

- All right then, said Candy, Annie can take care of the charity work while we're away… We'll come with you of course!

Anthony hugged her.

Everybody was happy, except of course for Neil and Eliza… Neil was moving on, but Eliza, was still very angry at Candy. How could she have everything, Anthony and Anthony's baby??? She had to look for something to ruin her, she was going to dig and dig until she finds something…

Terrence Grandchester was on tour across the country with his troupe. His faithful wife was with him, as always. They were playing "Richard III", in Philadelphia this time. He was holding his wife and helping her, because she was a little tire with her prosthesis. After the play, they were in their hotel suite.

- Are you ok, Susanna? Said Terry, you should've stayed at home…

- I just want to be with you, Terry. I'm fine. I don't have a baby to keep me busy…

- Susanna…

- I know it's not your fault, if our blood is not compatible…I just wanted to give you a child…

- Well God is the one who gives children…

- So God refuses to give me children? Said Susanna bitter

- Susanna, not tonight, please, said Terry, there a reception downstairs and Robert asked if we could join them…

- Of course, said Susanna, you know who's the giving the reception?

- No, I'll ask Robert downstairs, you're ready?

- Yes, let's go…

He took her by the arm and they went downstairs. The reception had already started and Robert smiled when he saw Terry and Susanna coming.

- Terrence! He said, here you are! Said Robert smiling, let me introduce you to the man who's going to supply our new make up line… this is Anthony Brown, his lovely wife Candice and their lovely baby Belle Rose… This is Terrence Grandchester, the star of our show and his beautiful wife Susanna…

Terry and Susanna were speechless. Candy, her husband and their baby… Anthony smiled and shook his hand.

- Mr. Grandchester, I just love your work, you're always magnificent on stage…

Being an actor is great, you can just switch to acting mode in a blink of an eye!

- Thank you, Mr. Brown, said Terry, you can call me Terry, Mrs. Brown, you've got a lovely little girl there, how old is she?

They looked at each other, he was so hurt, she could see it in his beautiful eyes. She was glad he didn't mention to Anthony that they knew each other.

- Thank you. She's 10 months, said Candy, you can call me Candy

- If you call me Terry too…, said Terry smiling

The baby was giggling in her mother's arms.

- You can call me Susanna, she said coldly

- Susanna, said Anthony smiling you look very beautiful… I'm sure our new cosmetic line is going to make you even more beautiful…It's called "Sweet Candy"

- Thank you, said Susanna smiling I'll look into it…

_  
"I'll be damned if I'm caught dead with a cosmetic line named "Sweet Candy…"! Said Susanna in her head_

- Good evening Susanna, said Candy

- Good evening Candy…

Candy was relieved Susanna didn't say anything. Susanna didn't say anything because she didn't want to be reminded that Candy and Terry knew each other before, something she wanted to forget…

- She's so beautiful, said Terry looking at the baby…

- That's why I called her "Belle", said Anthony the French translation of "beautiful"

- How sweet, said Susanna…

- That's the perfect name, said Terry because she is so beautiful… Can I hold her?

- She doesn't like strangers, said Anthony, she only like her mommy, me and the nanny

Candy looked at Terry, she wanted him to hold the baby.

- Belle, she said, say hi to Terry

- Hi! Said Belle laughing

Everybody burst out laughing. She was so cute. Susanna envied Candy… she didn't have Terry, but she had a family with her husband who was obviously very in love with her and she had a baby… things she Susanna didn't have with Terry…

Terry couldn't resist, he tried to take the baby, to see if she would come to him. Belle jumped into his arms giggling. He was in seventh heaven. The baby hugged him laughing, he was laughing too.

Anthony was surprised to see his daughter so friendly with a stranger, and Candy too. Susanna was jealous, Terry was bonding with Candy's baby!!!

- Hello, said Terry, they say you didn't like stranger, but I'm not a stranger, am I? I'm a famous actor! You are so beautiful. A real little angel, with those angel hair

Anthony looked at Susanna.

- Do you have any children? He asked her

- No, said Susanna, I can't seem to carry a baby to term…

- I'm sorry, said Anthony

- That's ok, said Susanna. It's been hard on me. I wanted to give Terry a family so much. He loves children as you can see with your daughter…

Terry was talking to Belle, smiling, making voices. Belle was laughing out loud. Candy looked at the scene and she couldn't help wishing she was married to Terry and that was their baby…. Dorothy arrived to take Belle to take her to bed.

- You have to go? Said Terry, my party girl has to go to bed…

- Yes, said Anthony, she's so excited, she's not even sleepy…

- But she has to go to bed…, said Candy, go with Dorothy honey…

Belle refused to leave Terry's arms…

- Oh, you've got a crush on Terrence Grandchester too, like every young girl! Said Anthony laughing

- Well he is the best and the most handsome actor ever, said Susanna

Terry looked at the baby smiling.

- Angel, you have to go to bed… you need your beauty sleep. I'll see you later all right?

He kissed her on the cheek and the baby hugged him. Belle finally went into Dorothy's arms. Her mom and dad kissed her and Dorothy left with her.

- I'm sorry you don't have children, said Anthony, you seem to love them a lot

- Thanks, said Terry, about that "Sweet Candy Line", what is it exactly?

- It's a cosmetic line, said Anthony, it was inspired to me by my beautiful wife. I created a white rose for her, when I was younger, and I called it "Sweet Candy"…

The roses, Terry bought every single morning to put in his loge. And he always had a bouquet of "Sweet Candy" roses in his hotel suite, that was a special request from him… It was the rose Anthony created for her!

- Then I decide to make a fragrance, then a cosmetic line and now we have a baby line too… continued Anthony

- And I decided to change the whole line in the theatre, we're going to be using the "Sweet Candy Line" from now, said Robert who had remained silent until then

- That's great, said Terrence

They talked for a while and then Candy left them.

- I'm going to go tuck my baby in…

- Yes, she won't fall asleep without seeing her mommy, said Anthony, go ahead honey, I'll be right there…

He kissed her on the forehead.

- Good night, Terry, Susanna, Mr. Hathaway…

Candy left and Terry couldn't help looking at her go, heartbroken. Susanna saw his eyes. She was dying.

Candy went to her suite to see her baby. She approached the little angel who was still very excited.

- Belle, she said, what was that with Terry? I thought you didn't like strangers?? Well he is kind of charming, isn't he?

The baby laughed.

- I was very happy to see him too, she whispered, but I couldn't show it, well it's like you showed enough happiness for the both of us!!! Thank you angel!

She hugged her baby. Tucked her in, told her a story, sang to her , fed her her bottle and Belle Rose finally fell asleep. Anthony arrived and he kissed the baby on the cheek.

- She's finally asleep? He said, she was very excited

- Indeed, she was, and very happy tonight

- When she saw Terrence Grandchester! Said Anthony, what was that all about?

- I have no idea, you'll have to ask her… said Candy laughing

- I'm so happy to have you and Belle. Susanna looked sad because she can't have any children with her husband…

- That's sad, yes…

But a naughty part of her was glad. Susanna couldn't make Terry happy or give him children. That was reserved for her!!!!

"_Oh my God Candy, you bad girl!" She said in her head_

- I thank God everyday for my bliss said Anthony, hugging his wife.

Terry and Susanna were in their suite. Susanna was sulking. She was looking at the flowers on the table. White roses, "Sweet Candy"!!!! He wanted a reminder of her everywhere!

- Susanna, what's wrong? Asked Terry

- Why didn't you say you knew Candy to her husband?

- Why didn't you say anything? Oh wait, yeah, you don't want a reminder that Candy was with me before you…

- And the roses…she said, they're "Sweet Candy"…

- Your point being…?

- You made a special request to have these roses everywhere we go… you can't forget about her…

- That was never part of the deal to forget about her, he said coldly

- She's married to another man, he made that rose for her, she has his baby… a baby you bonded with in a few seconds…

- You're not jealous of the baby, are you?

- Candy's baby! I'm sure you wished it was your baby. Since I can't give you any…

Terry had had enough of having that conversation with his wife!

- You want the true? Yes, I thought about having a baby with Candy if I had married her, that little angel would've been ours! Is that what you want to hear me say???

- How could you be so cruel??? You bonded with her baby in front of me knowing how much it would hurt me!

- What do you want from me???? I saw a beautiful baby, I held her, she liked me… yes it happens to be Candy's baby… It's not my fault, if they were there tonight!

- Terry…it was Candy's baby….

- Oh… Candy's baby… you didn't mind taking her man; me… she's now happily married with a child, and it's still not enough for you? You want me to ignore her if I see her? I'm sorry, that's a promise I'm not going to make… I love Candy. You knew it before you married me and you didn't care. I love her baby, she's part of Candy…I'm your husband. I fulfilled my duty. You knew the stakes coming in… I can't change anything in my feelings for Candy, I told you before, I fell in love with her the first time I laid my eyes on her…. I'm going to go have a drink downstairs…

- Terry…

- Don't wait up for me…

Terry got out of the room and walked to the elevators. It arrived, he got in. It stopped on a floor. The bellboy opened the door. Candy came in. She was stunned to see Terry inside.

- Terry, she said softly

- Freckles…he said

She went to stand in the back next to Terry. The bellboy giving them his back. Candy approached Terry and he instinctively opened his arms, she went right to them. They hugged for the time the elevator was going down. They stopped when the elevator stopped.

- Where are you going? She asked

- I wanted to have a drink…said Terry

- A drink???

- Yes, Susanna…

- She made a jealousy scene because of Belle?

- She has no right to be jealous of an angel

- But it's my angel…

- Yes…

- Don't drink….

He looked at her.

- I won't drink. I'll just go for a walk in the garden…, he finally said

- That's where I was heading…

- Without your hubby?

- I just need some fresh air…

- I'll walk with you, then…

- All right…

- You're hubby loves you a lot…

- Yes, he does.

- You're a very happy family. Business is good. A beautiful baby girl…Count your blessing. It doesn't happen to everybody. Take it from me…

- I'm sorry you don't have children…

- Are you really?

She looked at him surprised.

- Well yes, what are you insinuating?

- That a part of you is glad I don't have kids with Susanna…

- Terry… that would be selfish of me. I have a child with Anthony…

- You didn't answer my question…

- All right! Yes, a part of me is glad…but I'm ashamed of it!

- Don't be…he said softly, you still care about me…

- I will always care about you, you know it…

- Are you happy? He asked

- Yes, Terry. I have a baby, a family. Something I've never had… I'm very happy.

- I would've given you a family too…we would've had the family you and I never had…

- I know, she said sadly. Please, let's not talk about that… I'm going to go back in my suite. My husband is waiting for me…

- Do you know what it takes me not to take you in my arms and kiss you?

- Yes, I do, she said sadly…

- Candy, this is a mistake… we can still run away and be together…

- I can't take Belle away from her father, and I can't leave her…I won't abandon my daughter. My mother abandoned me

- I understand, your beautiful daughter. You're a family I can't ask you to break up your family…but this is all so wrong…

- It was good to see you Terry…, she said with tears in her eyes

- You were a sight for sore eyes with that little angel in your arms… Oh God you don't know how much I wish you were both mine!!!!

- Good night Terry, said Candy

Candy went back to her suite before she succumbs to temptation and kiss Terry. She went back and she found Anthony who had just came out of the shower.

- Honey, where were you?

- I went for a little walk outside…

- What a nice evening…Belle friendly with Grandchester…She usually doesn't like stranger…

- I'm going to go to take a shower, said Candy, I'll see you in a bit…

Anthony felt that Candy was avoiding the subject. But he didn't pay too much attention to it. Candy came back and they went to bed.

Terry went back to his suite after his wife was asleep. Seeing Candy with her baby, a baby that should've been his and hers, was torture and a pleasure. Carrying the little angel, made him feel so good. Another man's baby, but it was his Candy's baby… everything about Candy made him feel better…She was the one for him, he knew it, she knew it, he just wished destiny would realise and make things right…

Candy was in her bed thinking about Terry. It was so good to see him. Why did she agreed to this nonsense? It wasn't getting easier, it was getting harder. Having Anthony's baby was keeping her with him, but all she could think about was leaving to be with Terry…but there was the baby…Life was so complicated…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Destiny is a fragile flower…**_

**_Chapter 8  
"Life's unexpected surprises…"_**

The next morning, Candy was with Anthony and her baby at the hotel restaurant having breakfast. They were leaving the hotel soon to continuer their tour.

Anthony had sent a gift basket with samples of the "Sweet Candy Line" to Terry and Susanna's suite. Susanna was sulking.

- Why would he send me this?

- Because he's nice and he wants you to buy their product?

- A product called "Candy"? You're kidding right???

- Well you have no problem loving me and being with me, I used to be Candy's man…

- Terry! I saved your life!

- And I'm paying for it for the rest of my life…I say we're even…

- Terry, I love you. I just want to be with you…

- I'm taking care of you Susanna, I married you. I gave up the woman I love, for you… but I can't make my heart love you even if I wanted to…So your jealousy scenes, are ridiculous. The Sweet Candy Line is a quality product, it has nothing to do with me… I suppose if we had a baby, you wouldn't have used the baby line either? Are your ready, let's go have breakfast. And if we see Candy and her husband, don't forget to thank them for the gift basket.

Susanna could only comply. They went downstairs and of course, they met Candy and her family. Anthony smiled.

- Please come and sit with us… he said

- Thank you, said Terry smiling

Susanna knew how much Terry was hurting to see Candy with her family, but he would rather sit with them, and be near Candy and her baby!

- Hi angel, said Terry to the baby

- Hi! Said the baby

- You've got a big fan in Belle, said Anthony, she fell hard for you…

- And I fell hard for her…, said Terry

- Thank you for the gift basket, said Susanna, that was nice of you

- You're very welcome said Anthony. I hope you become one of our customers

- I'll try the samples and we'll see, said Susanna

- I wouldn't give my wife's name to a bad product, it's the best.., said Anthony

- I'm sure, said Susanna, hey baby!

The baby was wearing a pretty green dress with a matching hat. She was adorable. Candy looked at Susanna and she saw how hurt she was. Terry had something for the baby.

- I got her a little something from the gift shop, said Terry

- Oh, said Candy, that's very nice of you…

- A little something? Said Susanna, that's the whole shop!

As a matter of fact he had lots of boxes from the shop an employee brought.

- It's nothing, said Terry, anything for my biggest fan…

- Thank you, said Anthony smiling…

- Yes, thank you Terry, said Candy, Belle, say "thank you" to Terry…

- "ank 'u!" said the baby

- You're very welcome, said Terry smiling…

Susanna was sulking. Dorothy arrived and took the presents to arrange them in suitcases. They finished their breakfast and Candy went to the hotel garden with her baby, while arrangements were made for them to leave the hotel. She met Susanna after a while.

- Candy…

- Susanna…

- You've got a beautiful baby…

- Thank you…

- I can't have children… I miscarried a few times…

- I'm sorry about that…

- Are you?

- Of course… it must be hard on you

- Aren't you glad I can't have children with Terry?

- Why would I be glad? You two are married

- And you have a baby with another man. But somehow, Terry can't seem to be able to forget about you…

- You are not going to blame me for something we can't control…

The baby was asleep in her stroller and Candy was glad, she wouldn't hear her get upset.

- He still loves you!!!! I blame you!

- You wanted Terry, you got Terry. I'm married and I'm still a threat to you??

- You saw how much he loves your baby. He would take you back in a heartbeat…

- And I wouldn't break up my family… so you've got nothing to worry about. I have to go. Good luck Susanna.

Candy left and she went to the lobby. She saw Anthony with Terry. Their car was ready.

- I'm ready, said Candy

- All right, said Anthony, Terry it was nice to meet you

- It was nice to meet you too. Goodbye Candy he said looking at her

- Good bye Terry…

They left. The Stratford troupe didn't stay for long. They also left for the next city.

In the car taking them to the train station, Anthony talked.

- Grandchester was looking at you the weird way…

- Weird way?

- Yes, he's got a thing for you…

- Oh…?

- He's got the same look Archie and Alistair had for you…

"Alistair? Thought Candy in her head, he was in love with Patty!"

- Anthony, she said out loud, would you stop saying that, he's a married man…

- That doesn't immune him from falling for you…

- Well I'm your wife, and that doesn't matter…I love you.

- And I love you…

They finished their tour, they went back to Chicago and life continued. Candy was being a mother and doing charity work with Annie, who had a baby boy.

- You were right Candy, this hurt like hell!!!! Said Annie

- I told you!!!

- Is that why you won't have another one?

- No, I would love to have another baby. Belle needs a brother of a sister…

- Yes, said Annie, you should extend your family…

- I've been trying actually but nothing is happening…

- It's because you're thinking too much…just relax, it will happen.

- I guess so…

But time passed and nothing was happening. Candy wasn't conceiving. She decided to stop thinking about it.

The "Sweet Candy Line" was very successful. It became very big. And when the war was over in Europe. Candy and Anthony went to Europe to promote their line. One of their stop was France. Europe was rebuilding itself after the awful war and the American took advantage and made themselves useful, very useful having all the markets.

Candy and Anthony were in a restaurant with their baby who was now walking on her own and running around. Dorothy was still with them looking after her.

- Belle, stay calm would you? Said Candy

- Kay, mommy!

- Where is that waiter? Said Anthony, how do we call them in French?

- "garçon"…, said Candy

- Right, said Anthony, Garçon!

The restaurant staff was talking in French.

- We've got American customers… Patrice! You go, you're American

- All right, he said in French

Patrice went to the table where Candy, Anthony, Dorothy and Belle were sitting.

- What can I get you? He said in English…

Anthony was looking at the menu in French trying to understand something. He heard the American accent.

- Great we've got an American waiter…

Candy raised her head to look at him and she was speechless.

- Honey, said Anthony, what do you want?

But Candy couldn't breathe a word. Anthony got worried.

- Candy? I'm talking to you…, said Anthony

- Honey, said Candy , look at the waiter…

- He speaks English, yes, he's probably American…

- Look at him! Said Candy

- Why…?

- Anthony…!

Anthony finally look at the waiter… and he was speechless! Patrice was surprised and he was looking at them.

- Euh, do I have sauce on my face? He asked, they send me here because you were Americans…they thought it would be easier for you to order, if I explain what's on the menu in English…

- Oh my God! Mister Alistair! Said Dorothy

- Alistair???? Said the waiter

That name sounded so familiar!

- They call me Patrice, said the waiter…you know me? I lost my memory during the war…

- Oh my God!!! Said Candy, I'm not dreaming!! It is you!!!

Candy stood up and jumped to his neck, laughing and crying at the same time…Alistair instinctively hugged her back smiling and laughing. Then Anthony hugged him hard…

- Oh my God, Alistair, he said, I can't believe I'm hugging you!!!!

The staff were surprise and were looking at the scene…

- You know me? Said Alistair

- You're my cousin, my brother! Said Anthony, we grew up together, we thought you were dead!

- It's so good to see you, said Candy hugging again… My name is Candy, this is Anthony… and this is our daughter, Belle and Dorothy her nanny… And you're Alistair Cornwell…

- Alistair Cornwell???? It rings a bell, but yet it doesn't, said Alistair, they call me Patrice…

- "Patrice"? said Candy, why "Patrice"?

- I don't know…he said, they were giving me a list of name to chose from and I chose "Patrice" even though it sounds French and I'm American…

Anthony and Candy looked at each other.

- Why did you two look at each other?

- Well, Alistair, your girlfriend's name is "Patricia"…, said Candy smiling

- What???? Said Alistair stunned

- Yes… so you see, you've got some memory even if you don't realise it! Said Candy smiling

- Oh…my God! I can't believe I finally found my family…but you have to order, let me explain the card to you and then we'll talk…

He explained the card to them, took their order, then when and sat with them. They didn't want to tell him too much about his past, but they talked about the present; "The Sweet Candy Line", the promotional tour in Europe… Anthony sent a message in Saudi Arabia to the Cornwells to tell them to come back to America for a surprise. They didn't say anything to the rest of the family.

Alistair quit his job at the restaurant, thanking his friends. He moved in with Candy and Anthony in their suite. They bought him new clothes and they went to the American Embassy to get him a passport. They had to meet with the Ambassador.

- Well this is quite common lately, lots of soldiers suffered amnesia. So you know this young man?

- Yes, he's my cousin. Alistair Cornwell. My uncle William can confirm his identity…

- William?

- William Albert Andrew? Said the Ambassador, I haven't met him, but we've exchange letters since his company his doing a lot of the renovation work… We don't have any passport available here, but I can make him a pass so he could leave France without any problem and enter the United States…

- That would fine, said Anthony, thank you Your Excellency…

- You're very welcome

A pass was made for Alistair and he was able to leave France with Candy and Anthony. He was having flashes of memory, but nothing much. He was on the deck of the boat walking with Candy.

- How are you? Asked Candy, not too overwhelmed?

- Well a little. I'm getting bits and pieces…

- You trust us…

- I had a feeling when I saw you…that you looked familiar. I had another feeling…of intense feelings for you…

Candy was taken outback. What??? Alistair too??? Anthony was right???? Oh my God!!!

- Oh… well you've always been a good friend to me, she said

- Yes…I can feel that too…he said looking at her.

- Patricia is going to be so happy to see you, said Candy

- I was wondering why the name "Patrice" sounded so good in my ears… Patricia…

- Yes, she somehow managed to stay in your head said Candy laughing

- She's got brown hair and she wears glasses like me? I can see her in my head

- Yes! Alistair, your memory is coming back…

- Well, it was shock to find out I came from one of the richest families in America. I've seen what Andrew Enterprises are doing with the reconstruction… I never thought it was my family!!!!!

- Amazing isn't it??? Said Candy smiling, life is so full of surprises!

When they arrived to America. Georges came to get them at the harbour and he was stunned to see Alistair with them.

- Master Alistair? said George

- He's got amnesia, said Anthony, Alistair, this George, our uncle William's right hand man…

- Pleased to meet you again, said Alistair smiling

- Master Alistair, it's so good to see you, said George

They arrived in Chicago to the mansion and Alistair felt at home. He rang to the door and rang the bell. A few minutes later, Archie opened the door, flabbergasted!

- Alistair???? I'm not hallucinating?

- You must me my brother, Archie, said Alistair hugging him

- OH MY GOD!!! I think I'm going to pass out….

And he did pass out!!! The emotion was too strong. Annie arrived with her baby in he hands wondering what was going on.

- What's …. Oh my God!!! Alistair!!!!!!!!

She ran to him. He still had his brother in his arms.

- Archie? Said Annie.

- He fainted…

- Oh…we need help, Albert!

Albert arrived wondering why Annie was calling him. He was followed by Patricia who was there for dinner with her grandmother.

- What's going on? Said Albert

- Alistair needs help said Annie

- Who??? Said Albert, but… OH MY GOD!!!

He ran to Alistair and hugged him after he let go of Archie on the floor. Annie leaned to see if her husband was fine. Patty approached the scene like in a dream. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

- Patricia? Said Alistair, you're a little different then you were in my head but it's still you…

She ran and jumped in his arms crying and laughing. Albert took Archie to the living room. Candy and Anthony arrived and it was the general joy! Nobody went to sleep that night, they ate and they talked until the morning

The great aunt came from Lakewood to see her nephew, she was so happy she kept crying. But she went back to Lakewood, the Anthony matter was still bothering everybody.

A few weeks later, the Cornwells parents arrived to see their son back from the dead. The mother also fainted, she was so stunned. They decided to relocate in the United States, to be near their children and grandchildren.

Alistair got his memory back, all of it and he married Patty, who never left the mansion again. She was pregnant and she was in seventh heaven. Alistair went back to his inventions has a hobby. But he worked in the engineering section of Andrew Enterprises.

Archie was the business man, Alistair was the technical engineer, Anthony was the biologist…They were all married to their beloved and they all had family.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Destiny is a fragile flower**_

**_Chapter 9  
"Secrets and lies"_**

Time passed, Belle was now 4 years old, her baby blond hair were getting darker. Annie had another baby, so did Patty and Candy was trying to have another one. She was talking to Annie.

- Candy, said Annie, it's ok…

- Something must be wrong…

- Come on Candy…don't be pessimistic

- Why not? Nothing ever happens easy for me, remember? Something has to go weird somewhere…

- You're making too much out of this…

- I'm going to go see my doctor and get a thorough exam…

- All right. Relax. Everything is going to be fine. You've got a perfect life; a rich husband, a beautiful little girl. Everything is going to be fine.

Yes, life was good, life was perfect, she had the perfect husband and the perfect baby… She went to see her doctor who gave her a thorough exam.

- I will need to see your husband's medical files… and I will tell you the results of your tests, in a few days.

- All right. I'll have his doctor send it to you.

- You know, you're very lucky to have one child. Some couples can't even have that…

- I know doctor. I just want to know what's going on. I was a nurse, and I know there must be some medical explanation somewhere…it's the medical side in me that wants to know. I wanted to give my daughter a brother or a sister…

- You can always adopt…

- Yes, we can. I just want all the facts before I make any decisions

She hadn't told her husband about what she was doing. She arranged for Anthony's file to be sent to the hospital.

Terry was still with his whiny wife. She was still miserable for not being able to have children. She didn't even want to think about other options, like adoption. She wanted to have her flesh and blood with Terry. Terry got tired of trying to convince her to adopt a baby which would occupy her time.

- Adoption is not the same thing!

- What's not the same? It's a baby who needs parents… we could be those parents…

- I don't want someone else's baby, I want my baby!!!

- Well you can't have one! Susanna, I'm trying here to find a solution to make you happy and you're not helping at all!!!!

Terry left for the theatre, where he spent most of his days. His life was becoming unbearable and he was seriously thinking about leaving and going to England and start over…But… Candy was in America, with her baby…

"_She's married to someone else! I can't keep pining over someone else's wife!"_

He was seriously thinking about leaving America, but he didn't want to leave Candy and her baby…That was ridiculous, but something was holding him back…

Candy went back to see the doctor a few days later. He had received the file on Anthony.

- Doctor, said Candy, you've got any news for me?

- Well, Mrs. Brown, I wanted to tell you that you should be grateful for having your little girl…

- I am, doctor…

- That life is full of surprises; some situations take care of themselves…

- Doctor, what are you trying to tell me …?

The doctor looked at her and took a deep breath.

- I'm telling you this because it concerns you too and you're my patient, your husband is not…

- What are you saying doctor?

- Your husband's medical files indicate that he suffered from the mumps a few years ago…

- The mumps?

- Yes, being a nurse, you know what that means…

- That there was risk of sterility…but…no, because I had Belle…

- Are you sure your husband is the father?

Candy's world was spinning around her…What the hell was going on?? No it couldn't be!!!!!! Life couldn't be so cruel to her!!!! Tears started to come down her cheeks.

- Mrs. Brown… you're my patient and anything you say will stay between us…

- Doctor, said Candy crying, I was in a relationship before I married my husband…in fact I was forced to break up with the man I love out of duty and obligation…

- Oh…

- Don't get me wrong, I love my husband very much. I'm very happy in my marriage… I just wanted to give him another child…

- I'm not here to judge you Mrs. Brown, I'm your doctor…it seems to me like your husband can't be the father of your baby…

- So that leaves…. Oh my God!!!!!!! She said bursting into tears

_"Terry! Oh my God! I have to tell Terry!!!" She said to herself_

How will she be able to live with that? She couldn't just continue like nothing had happened… She dried her tears and stood up to leave the doctor's office.

- Thank you for everything doctor…

- I'm sorry I had to give you such sad new…

- It's not your fault doctor. Thank you…

Candy got out of the doctor's office to go home. Eliza, who had an appointment with the same doctor, saw Candy leave and she heard the doctor speaking to his nurse:

- Poor Mrs. Brown, he said she's such a great woman…

- Well you wouldn't think she would cheat on her husband and get pregnant…

- Well I don't think she cheated on him, but she does have a beautiful baby because of this other man…

Eliza couldn't believe her luck. Candy cheated on Anthony and got pregnant!!! That was too good to be true!!! Who was the father of her little girl? Albert??? She was leaving with him before she married Anthony… the slut!!!!

- She told me she was in relationship before she married her husband, she was forced to break up…, continued the doctor

Eliza felt bad all of a sudden, the relationship, wasn't with Albert, as much as she wanted it to be, it was with Terry!!!!! Candy had a baby with Terry and she passed it off as Anthony's!

"_She's not going to get away with that! Said Eliza in her head"_

She went to the appointment and she was hatching a plan to ruin Candy's life.

Candy went back to the mansion in tears. She was surprised to see the Great Aunt there.

- Great Aunt, what are you doing here?

- I came to speak to you…

- Why?

- You just came back from your doctor's…

- I want to see my little girl…

- She went to the park with Dorothy, Annie, Patty and their children

- Oh…

- I want to speak to you

- What about…?

- About what you found out at your doctor's…

Candy looked at her. Why was the Great Aunt there exactly?

- What do you know about that?

- Can we go to your room, please?

- All right, said Candy, let's go…

They arrived to Candy's room and the Great Aunt locked the door behind her.

- It's about what you just found out…said the great aunt

- How would you know what I just found out… unless you had something to do with it…

- I knew Anthony had had the mumps…

- So you know he can't have any children… you've known all along!!!! Oh my God!!!!

- I wanted Anthony to be happy…

- By stealing Terry's family???

- I don't give a damn about your actor! I only care about my Anthony!

- Oh my God! Terry was right! You sent me to break up with him knowing we wouldn't be able to resist ourselves…

- I was hoping your promiscuity would take over…

- How dare you call me that!!!!??? Terry and I were going to get married, you came along with your secrets and lies and emotional blackmail…! Terry was right! You knew what you were doing! You sent me on a "baby making mission" without me knowing!!!! How dare you play with our lives like that??? Oh my God, Terry!!!! Why am I surprised ? You did play with Anthony's life!

- You can't say anything…

Candy looked at her surprised.

- You're not expecting me to keep this silent….?

- You have to… you're going to ruin everything

- Well you should've thought about that before playing God with everybody's lives!!!

- I just wanted my Anthony to be happy

- With another man's child??? You stole Terry's family to give it to Anthony!!!! How dare you???

- I'm willing to do everything in my power for my nephew to be happy…

- And you don't care who you step on to make it happen…I'm sorry I can't do this anymore…!

- You owe us…

- You stole my family with Terry, I think I've paid enough for your indifference towards me!!!!

- Candy…

- NO! That's it! I can't do this anymore! Belle is Terry's daughter!!! Terry's daughter!!!! How could you do this to me??!!!! She yelled crying

- Like I told you, anything for my nephew…

- How could a woman who claims to love her family so much be so heartless???

- Candy I beg you… don't do this…

- I'm sorry. I don't care about appearances… I don't care what people are going to think of me. There is no way I'm keeping Belle from her father!

- Anthony is her father, in all the ways that matters…

- But he's not really her father… her hair is getting darker, she's got Terry's blue-green eyes…she's looking like him every day…

- Nobody needs to know…

- What's going to happen the day they meet again? And somebody says something to her about how much they look alike??? NO! That's too much to ask! I can't do this!

- Candy, please think about it…

- There's a dinner party tonight, I need to rest and get ready, said Candy coldly, please leave….

- All right. But think about what it's going to do to Anthony, you're going to break his heart…

- No, great Aunt, you did this, not me! I didn't want anything to do with your family… I was living on my own. I was going to marry Terry… you came and ruin that! I will never forgive you for this! Now, get out of my room!

The Great Aunt had no choice but to leave Candy's room. Candy went on her bed to cry some more… Then she got ready for the dinner party. She went to see her little girl in her room with Dorothy.

- Mommy! Said Belle Rose running to her

- Belle! Said Candy hugging her hard, how's mommy's little girl?

- I'm fine! I went to the park and I was on the swing, it was fun but then I got sick…

- You stayed on the swing for too long, baby…

- Next time, I'll know….

- I have a dinner party…

- Oh, you'll come and tuck me in?

- Always! Baby, said Candy smiling

- Bye mommy, have fun!

- Thank you honey…, said Candy kissing her

Candy walked to the door with Dorothy.

- Dorothy, get Belle Rose's stuff ready, we're going on a little trip

- Where Mrs. Brown?

- Don't worry about that, just get her stuff ready and yours too…

- Very well, Mrs. Brown…

Candy went downstairs and she found her friends with their husbands.

- Candy! Said Annie, here you are! What's wrong?

Annie was always able to read Candy.

- I'll tell you later. Where's Anthony?

- He's over there, said Annie but Candy, he's…

But Candy was already gone. When she arrived where Anthony was, she was surprised to see…

- Terry! She said, what are you doing here?

- Candy, honey, said Anthony, here you are! I met Terry at his hotel where I was having a meeting, and I invited him to our dinner party

"_Oh my God! This can't be happening tonight of all nights! Well maybe it's a sign …" Said Candy in her head_

- Good evening Candy, said Terry smiling

- Good evening Terry, said Candy

- How's your beautiful little girl??? She must be a big girl now…

It took Candy everything in her power not to tell Terry right then and there, that he was Belle's father.

- She's fine, said Candy, where's Susanna?

- She's over here, said Susanna coming from behind her husband

She was walking.

- Susanna, said Candy, it's good to see you…

- Yes, and I'm finally walking again… I decided to put on a prosthesis…

- That's very good, said Candy, I hope to see you on stage soon…

- Thank you, said Susanna smiling

Eliza arrived with a mocking smile.

- Well, well, well, Terrence Grandchester and his lovely wife! She said

- Eliza, said Terry

- It's so good to see you Terrence! Said Eliza

She hugged him.

- Susanna, said Eliza, I can call you Susanna right? You're lucky I dumped Terrence at school, otherwise, he would've married me!

- Really? Said Candy, was that before or after he spit on you?

- That was because I dumped him…, said Eliza

- If you say so, said Terry, my memories of you in school, are kind of blurry

- You mustn't have had such an impact on him, said Candy, excuse me I have to go say hello to my guests…

"_I'm going to get you, Candy, if it's the last thing I do! Said Eliza in her head"_

Susanna was still sulking. Meeting Candy's husband and coming to the dinner party with Terry was torture for her. Terry was going to see the object of his affection!

- Can we leave now, said Susanna to her husband when they were alone, you saw her, let's go! Or you want to see her baby too…?

- Susanna, we came here for a dinner party, we're not leaving until we have dinner, that would be rude…, said Terry

- What's this with that Eliza? You were going out with her too?

- In her dreams… you know there was only one girl for me and believe me, it was not Eliza Reagan!

Terry walked away from her to talk to other guests. Archie was with his brother and his cousin.

- Anthony, why the hell did you invite that actor here, tonight? Asked Archie

- Because I know him, and he was nice, said Anthony

- But Anthony…, continued Archie

- What Archie is trying to say, it's that they didn't get along at school, they would fight all the time, said Alistair

- Oh, said Anthony, I'm sorry about that…but we're passed all those years in school, aren't we? We're all grown up…

Archie wanted to say something, but Alistair, gave him the look. Anthony walked away to be near Candy.

- He has to know the truth! Said Archie

- No, he doesn't. You heard the great aunt…, said Alistair

- But he thinks Terry is his friend, he doesn't know that all he dreams about is getting it on with his wife…

- Like you? Said Alistair, so he shouldn't trust you either?

- I'm family…

- Lusting after his wife…

- Ok, I get it…

- Come on, let's go see our guests.

Candy was with Anthony in a corner of the room.

- Anthony, she said, I have to talk to you…

- Now?

- After the party…

- All right, he said, is it something serious?

- Yes, said Candy sadly

- What is it? You can tell me now. Does it have to do with the Great Aunt's presence here?

- You can say that…

- What did she do? Did she do anything to upset you?

- Anthony, later, said Candy

- All right sweetheart… let's go and have dinner.

The dinner went on fine. Candy was surprised she was able to eat anything, but she had force herself. After dinner they were all having coffee in one of the living rooms.

- I'm going to go tuck Belle Rose in, said Candy to Anthony, I'll be right back

- All right, honey, said Anthony

Candy left to go upstairs to see if Dorothy was done packing.

- Are you all done? Asked Candy

- Yes, Mrs. Brown…, said Dorothy

- Ok, I'm going to tuck her in, you go downstairs, don't be far and wait for my call

- All right, said Dorothy

When Candy went back downstairs, after tucking her baby in she found everybody still having tea and coffee in the living room. Terry and Susanna were still there. Candy and Terry's eyes meet… Susanna didn't miss that.

- Candy, said Eliza, how's your little girl?

- Sleeping like an angel, said Candy without looking at her

- Oh… she didn't need her daddy to tuck her in too? Continued Eliza, that is, which daddy would that be? The adoptive one, or the biological one…?

Candy was startled… Eliza knew the truth! And there's nothing she could do to stop her now… the train wreck was coming…

- Eliza, said Anthony, what on earth are you talking about?

- Anthony, honey, I'm sorry you don't know, the truth… but your lovely wife has been cheating on you; Belle is not your daughter! She's a bastard child!

There was a silence in the room. Archie turned to Terry and Susanna.

- I think you better leave now, this is a family matter, said Archie

- Yes, Terry, said Susanna, let's go…

- I'm not going anywhere, said Terry, until I'm sure Candy is fine…

- Terry, said Susanna, this is not your problem…

- Your wife is right, this is none of your business, said Archie

- Cornwell, said Terry if it concerns Candy, it's my problem…

- No it isn't! Said Archie, come on Alistair, let's escort him outside

- NO! Said Candy, leave him alone!

- But Candy, said Archie

- I said leave him alone!!!! Yelled Candy

- She's defending her lover! Said Eliza

- Lover? Said Anthony, Candy?

- Terrence is her lover, Anthony! Said Eliza

- What? Said Anthony, Eliza what are you saying? Candy and Terrence are not lovers!

- My poor Anthony, she fooled you too, said Eliza, with her little angelic face…

- It's not true! Said Anthony

- Really? Then why isn't she defending herself? Said Eliza, she knows she passed off her bastard child as yours…

- So help me God, Eliza, if you call my baby a bastard one more time, I'm going to kill you! Said Candy

- Candy, said Archie, you don't have to do this now…we can ask everybody to leave and let you and Anthony settle this…

- Candy, said Terry approaching her, is any of what she's saying the truth?

- Leave her alone Grandchester! Said Archie

Candy looked at the scene, why weren't they more upset? The Great Aunt knew the truth, Archie and Alistair, were way too calm for the situation…

- Oh my God! Said Candy, you know! Archie, Alistair, Anthony????

- I didn't know it was Terrence, said Anthony, how could you let me befriend him??? Your lover!!!

- He's not my lover, said Candy with tears in her eyes, you really think I'd have a lover while I'm married to you???

- There's no other explanation…, said Anthony, I thought we were friends Terrence! All this time you were sleeping with my wife??? You bastard!!!

He wanted to walk towards Terry, but Archie and Alistair held him behind.

- What is going on here? Said Susanna, what's all this???? Terry? You've been sleeping with Candy?

- No, I haven't, said Terry looking at Candy with love

Candy was crying, looking at Terry. Anthony saw how they were looking at each other with so much love, for the first time. He never noticed it before...

- Anthony? Said Eliza, why aren't you reacting more? She had a baby with another man!!!! She cheated on you!!!!

- No, she didn't, said the Great Aunt…

- Great Aunt? Said Anthony

- Candy did not cheat on you… please Candy tell them the truth, said the Great Aunt

The Great aunt was expecting Candy to confirm her lies… Candy looked at Terry, still crying.

- Candy, tell Grandchester to leave, we can settle this between us, said Archie

- I can't believe you're all covering for her!! Said Eliza, she's a tramp!!!!

- Shut up Eliza, said Terry, don't call her that! Candy, is what she said the truth? I'll believe anything you tell me. You wouldn't lie to me, not on something this big…

- Candy, tell him to leave, please, said Archie, we can fix this…

- Please Candy, begged the great Aunt

Eliza couldn't believe the Great Aunt was begging Candy to lie!

- Great Aunt? Said Eliza, here's the occasion to get rid of this tramp and you're begging her to stay???

- Eliza, I told you to keep your mouth shut about this and you didn't listen…, said the Great Aunt

- But Great Aunt, she had baby with another man! You can't condone this! Said Eliza

- Eliza, I told you you'd be banish the day you hurt Anthony that way…you are, as of now, banished from this family…

- What??? Said Eliza, but…Albert…

- You made your bed Eliza, lie in it! Said Albert

- Mom, dad, Neil! Cried Eliza

- I told you to leave well enough alone, said Neil…

- She cheated on Anthony, she had a baby by another man, and I'm the one banished??? How do you do it, Candy??? How do you always come out smelling like a rose???

Candy wiped her tears and stood up.

- I wanted to do this in private, Anthony, but Eliza forced my hand by trying to humiliate me, yet again…! Said Candy

- Candy please, said the Great Aunt

- No, enough with the secrets and the lies! Said Candy

- Candy! Begged Archie

- Anthony, you apparently already know that Belle Rose is not your daughter… I just found out today.

- Candy…, said Anthony

- How could you keep something like that from me???

- I thought you knew… and you didn't tell me you've been with Terrence…, said Anthony

- You've got your Great Aunt to thank for that. I wanted to give you full disclosure, she wouldn't let me…Yes, I was with Terry, but it was before you, not after you…

- What??? Said Anthony

- We were supposed to get married, when the Great Aunt summoned me to force me to be with you…

- What???? Said Anthony again, Great Aunt, I thought you were done playing with our lives! How could you do this to me again???

- You wanted her, said the Great Aunt

- So you forced her to break up with her fiancé to be with me? Oh my God!

- It was for you, Anthony… I would've done anything for you…, said the Great Aunt, I wanted you to be happy

- By stealing another man's family?

Terry approached Candy who was still crying. He was waiting for her confirmation.

- Candy, is Belle Rose my daughter? Asked Terry

Susanna was heartbroken. Her worst nightmare was coming true. Candy looked at Terry in the eyes …

- Yes, Terry, Belle Rose is your daughter…., she said crying, I'm so sorry! I just found out today….

- Oh bloody hell! Said Terry upset

Susanna was devastated! Candy had Terry's baby!!! She had won again! That was it for her! She was now regretting refusing the adoption solution…because now, Terry could leave her without a look back…Annie and Patty had remained speechless during the whole debacle. They couldn't believe their husbands knew the truth but they were willing to not say anything just to give Anthony Terry's family! Archie was discouraged. He was hoping she wouldn't say that and continued the charade…

- Candy, said Archie, we could've fixed this…if you had just told him he wasn't the father…

- Archie, I can't believe you all knew and didn't say a word! You all thought I was cheating with Terry all this time??? Said Candy

- Well since Anthony couldn't father a child, said Alistair

- And Belle had Grandchester's eyes, said Archie

- Her hair was getting darker…, said Alistair

- Oh my God! Said Candy crying, I can't stay here… I have to go!

- Candy, please, don't go, said Anthony, we can still fix this…

- Candy, said Terry, let's get out of here, with our baby…

- You are going to leave this house, and never come back, said Archie to Terry

- If you think I'm going to leave Candy here with my daughter, you're all out of your minds! Said Terry angry

- But you are, said Archie

- Over my dead body! Said Terry

- That can be arranged…, said Archie

- Enough Archie! Said Candy, Dorothy, you're ready?

- Yes, Mrs. Brown, said Dorothy coming in

- Get Belle Rose and wait for me outside, said Candy

- Dorothy, said the Great Aunt, if you do that, you're fired!

- She works for me, said Candy

- We're going to cut you off, said the great Aunt

- No, we're not! Said Albert, she's still my adoptive daughter and she will have access to her money to provide for herself and her child…

Candy looked at him with love.

- Thank you Albert, she said with tears in her eyes

- Albert, said the Great Aunt…

- Aunt Elroy, you did it again! I thought you were done with Anthony! But here we are…now Anthony is hurt, Belle Rose is going to lose the only father she ever known…

- You can convince Candy to come back, said the Great Aunt, she listens to you…

- I think I'm going let her handle this one on her own…, said Albert

Candy approached Albert and hugged him.

- Thank you so much, Albert, she said

- You're very welcome, come to me if you need anything

- I will…

Terry turned to the Great Aunt.

- You stole my family! How dare you keep me from my child???

- I would do anything for my nephew, said the Great Aunt

- That's why Candy was important to you all of a sudden? She was able to give your nephew the child he never had??? My God, you're heartless!

Dorothy came down with Belle Rose asleep in her arms. Terry went to take the baby from her. He closed his eyes, kissed her on the forehead. He had tears in his eyes. He walked to the door. Dorothy followed him. Candy turned around and looked at her husband.

- I'm so sorry, Anthony, she said crying, but I have to get out of here…

- Candy, please, said Anthony

- Candy, don't go! We can still fix this! Said Archie

- I can't fix this…, said Candy

She followed Terry and Dorothy. Susanna followed them, heartbroken. Dorothy had called a cab per Candy's request. They all got in, in silence and the cab left the mansion….

All that had happened in front of their guests…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Destiny is a Fragile Flower…**_

_**Chapter 10  
"Truth and relief…"**_

Candy couldn't stop crying in the cab. Dorothy was sitting in the front with the driver. Terry was in the back with Susanna and Candy, he still had the baby in his arms. He was holding Candy against him too. Susanna was powerless in front of all that… Candy was crying, feeling powerless, she would look like a heartless woman if she said something mean to her right now. They arrived at the hotel and Terry arranged for a room for Candy, her baby and the nanny. Susanna went to their suite, knowing Terry wasn't going to come. Terry went with Candy in her suite. It had a crib for the baby, he kissed her and put her delicately in the crib. Candy changed her clothes and put on a nightgown on. Terry was waiting for her in the living room. They looked at each other and then, Candy ran into his arms bursting into tears again.

- Hush, hush, Freckles, it's going to be ok…

- Oh Terry, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!

- For what?

- For stealing your family! For agreeing to this nonsense!

- You thought you had a duty…

- I only found out today…for sure…

- What do you mean "for sure"?

- Every time I looked at Belle, I was seeing you… the day she was born, I had a dream you were giving me white rose… I woke up and my water broke… when Anthony said that she took both of our eyes, blue-green, my first thought was "Like Terry". But I was in denial, I thought it was wishful thinking, because I really wanted to be with you, I really wanted her to be yours, more than anything in the world… when the doctor told me Anthony was sterile… you don't know what that did to me…

- About what I felt when Eliza insinuated Anthony wasn't the father of our baby? You confirming it was a breeze…my dream had come true!

- We stole your family!

- Candy, I just learned that a little girl, I think about all the time is really my daughter!!! Now I understand why we bonded so well and so fast, the voice of blood…I'm not angry at you…we made the decision together to agree to the great aunt's demands…

- You wanted to run away… I should've listened to you… have I known I was pregnant… Oh Terry I'm so sorry! You've got your marriage… my marriage is over…I can't be with Anthony…he thought I was cheating on him and never confronted me!!! My marriage is definitely over…

- To tell you the truth, I can't stand my marriage… I was seriously thinking of leaving America for England to start over, by myself…

- Why didn't you?

- Because of you and Belle, it was like something was keeping me here…now I know it was bigger than I ever imagined! My family, you're my family Candy, you and Belle!!!!

They were hugging, but not kissing. They were still married to other people, but they couldn't let go of each other. They went and lye on the bed, on top of the covers. Terry had her in his arms and they fell asleep together.

Dorothy looked at the couple, and she couldn't help but feeling sorry for Candy. All those secrets and lies…

Susanna was crying in her suite. She knew everything was over. Terry tried to give her a child, he even tried to tell her to adopt, and she wouldn't listen to him, she wanted her own baby…Now Candy had that baby and she knew that there's no way Terry was going to let Candy go, when she was the mother of his child. When was that baby conceived? Was Terry cheating on her with Candy like everybody thought? What was the point? The fact was, that Candy had Terry's baby… the baby Terry couldn't get enough of, the baby that liked Terry so much, was actually his!!! Candy had done it again…or was it destiny?

Annie was in her bedroom sulking. Archie didn't understand why.

- Annie, why are you sulking?

- Archie, how could you keep a secret like that? How could you think Candy was cheating on Anthony?

- Well since Anthony was sterile…

- So you thought she slept with Terry and passed off Belle as Anthony's??? Had Candy known Belle was Terry's, she would've been out of here faster than you could say: "Candy wait…" and she actually did get out of here in a hurry… with her baby and Terry!

- Did she confide in you?

- She told me she was with Terry until the Great aunt forced them to break up with emotional blackmail…

- So she slept with Terry before she married Anthony?

- Of course! Candy would never cheat on her husband…even with Terry…They thought they were going to be together…

- Oh my God, what a mess! Grandchester couldn't be happier…!

- Wouldn't you be??? Said Annie

Archie remained silent…

- Anthony is hurt, Annie… Candy left him…

- Could you blame her? She just found out her baby was Terry's and that her husband knew and he thought she was cheating on him the whole time!

- We could've fixed this!

- No we couldn't! Candy was forced into this marriage, she was forced to give Terry up…Now that she has his baby…

- She's too happy to jump back into his arms…

- She's hurting too, Archie… Oh my God!!! What a mess!!!

Patty was having the same conversation with her husband.

- I'm mad at you… how could you think Candy was that vindictive? She would never cheat on her husband!!!!

- Patty…

- She didn't know… otherwise she wouldn't have married Anthony, she would've stayed with Terry!

- Are you sure?

- Yes! She found out today and she left…

- Terry is married…

- Well he will want to raise his daughter with the woman he loves, and that's Candy…

- Oh poor Anthony…

- The great aunt has done it again!!!

Anthony was down in the damps. His whole life was over in a blink of an eye. He knew he couldn't be the father of Candy's baby, and he should've told her he knew…But he didn't. He forgave her for what he thought was cheating…and she actually didn't cheat. She thought he was the father all a long… she must be feeling so betrayed… but he ruined everything, by keeping silent. Candy was going to be with the father of her baby now…

Eliza was banished from the family. The great aunt wasn't joking. She was escorted that same night for places unknown…

Albert had watched everything, powerless… he had seen the resemblance between Belle and Terry, but he didn't want to say anything…

Candy woke up in Terry's arms; she didn't want to leave them.

- Are you awake? He asked

- Yes….but I don't want to move… I'm afraid it's going to be just a dream…

- It's not a dream, Freckles, I'm here…

- What are we going to do?

- What do you want to do?

- I want to be with you and our baby…but…

- No "but"… I want to be with you too…

- Boy the scandal yesterday…

- We're going to end our current marriages and leave America…if that's what you want of course…

- Yes… I told you that love will find a way all those years ago…

- I remember… you were right, our love found a way with Belle…

- Our love produced Belle…said Candy crying… oh my God! I still can't believe the great aunt used me like that! Use our baby to make Anthony happy!!!!! Poor Anthony…

- He thought we were cheating…

- How could he? Said Candy crying… everything was a lie…He thought I was sleeping with someone else…

- That's how it appeared to him…he couldn't father any children, and you were pregnant, unless you were the second Immaculate Conception…

- "Immaculate"??? Said Candy smiling

- Well you know what I mean!

- I just want all this to be over…

- The press is going to have a field day… Eliza made sure all the guests were still there when she started her accusation

- Eliza always wanted to hurt me, but yesterday was really the worst thing she had ever done in her life. Her family is not going to forgive her for hurting Anthony like that…

- I love the way you defended our baby…

- I swear to you, if she had called our little angel a bastard, one more time…

Terry hugged her. She closed her eyes. Belle woke up, she stood up in her crib looking at them.

- Mommy? She said

Candy freed herself from Terry's arms, got out of bed and she walked to the crib.

- Good morning angel, said Candy smiling and hugging her hard

- Good morning mommy, I want to pee…

- All right, let's go…

- Good morning, said Belle seeing Terry

Candy walked with her to the wash room.

- Good morning angel, said Terry smiling

When they came back to the bedroom. Belle ran to Terry and he carried her. She felt connected to him somehow, she liked him a lot.

- Hi, she said, who are you?

Candy had tears in her eyes. Belle is going to be so confused… Terry and her looked at each other. Candy approached them.

- Belle, said Candy, this is Terry… You remember with Cinderella when her mother died and her father married another woman with 2 little girls?

- Yes, said Belle, they were very mean to Cinderella…

- Well your daddy, was like Cinderella's stepmother, only he was not mean like her, he loved you very much…

- My daddy was not really my daddy? Said Belle surprised, was my real daddy dead like Cinderella's mother?

- No sweetie, your real daddy is right here, he's carrying you…

Belle looked at Terry.

- You're my real daddy? She asked, is that why my hair is turning brown?

Candy was crying. Belle had realised her had was getting darker, the poor little girl didn't know why…

- Yes, said Terry, your hair is going to be brown like mine, are you ok with that?

- I thought I was going to be blond like mommy and my other daddy… there was this girl at school, her name was Adele, who said I didn't look like my daddy or my mommy, that I must've been a little orphan and adopted, like this other boy who looked nothing like his parents…

Candy was surprised to hear that. Her daughter was suffering alone.

- Oh Belle, said Candy, why didn't you tell me that?

- I was angry at the girl, I wanted to fight with her, but the others said I didn't look like you, my parents, and they also said if I didn't have any little brother or sister, it meant that I was adopted, that you were probably going to adopt another child…

- Oh my God! Said Terry, I don't remember having this kind of conversation when I was in school…I thought little girls talked about games and dolls

- Adele, said she heard the teachers talking among them about me…, said Belle

- Those teachers don't realise that children at this stage remember every single thing…, said Candy, Belle, I'm so sorry you had to hear all that. I know this sounds confusing… Terry here is your real daddy… Anthony was married to mommy, so he was your stepdaddy…

- Where is my other daddy?

- He's at his house, said Candy

- Are we going to see him again?

- Yes, he will come and see you, but honey… I'm not going to be married to him anymore. We're going to go away

- Are we going to take the boat like when I was smaller?

- Yes, said Candy

- And live with my new daddy too?

Candy looked at Terry.

- Yes, he said, that's ok with you?

- Yes, said Belle smiling, I look like you! People are going to stop talking when they look at us!

She hugged Terry.

- You're eyes are the same colour as mine, said Belle, that's another thing they said at school, that my eyes didn't look like mommy of my other daddy's…

- What kind of school was that? Said Terry, I would like to give them a piece of my mind! How could they be so careless?!

- I'm sorry I didn't tell you mommy, I didn't want to make you sad or make you think I didn't want to be your little girl…

Candy took her little girl in her arms.

- Belle, listen to me… you are not an orphan. Mommy was an orphan and was adopted…but you came from mommy and Terry… I promise you. I love you so much baby.

- I love you too, mommy, said Belle, and you too daddy…

- So you don't mind going away to be a real family?

- Far away from Adele and the mean things she told every body? I don't mind at all! In the new place, people won't know what happened here, unless we tell them and we're not going to tell them, right mommy?

- That's none of their business, said Candy smiling. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that baby…

- I didn't know what was happening but now I know, said Belle, I also heard uncle Archie and uncle Stear talking about me… saying I was "Grandchester's daughter"…

- Oh my God! Said Candy upset

- Are you "Grandchester"? She asked Terry

- Yes, that's me…, said Terry moved

- So they were right. They said my hair was turning brown and I had the same eyes colours as you…

Terry hugged her hard.

- I'm sorry you were so confused, said Terry; everything is going to be fine now. But promise me one thing…

- What?

- If you hear something you don't understand, come and talk to me or to your mummy. Don't keep it to yourself, ok?

- Ok, said Belle, I'm sorry…

- You don't have to be sorry honey, said Terry, next time come to mummy or me, all right? If we're not there, you can talk to your nanny... Dorothy, all right?

- Yes, daddy, said Belle

Hearing Belle call him "daddy" gave Terry tears in his eyes. He hugged her.  
There was a knock on the door, it was Dorothy who came to get Belle to get her ready and feed her.

- Hi Dorothy! Said Belle smiling

- Hello angel, said Dorothy, Mrs. Brown, Mr. Grandchester…

- Hello Dorothy, said Candy and Terry at the same time

Belle got off her parent's lap to go to Dorothy in the other room to get a bath and eat the food she had ordered from room service.

Candy and Terry remained in the room thinking. All this ordeal had affected Belle too. The little angel was dealing with it alone, she must've been so confused.

- I'm never going to forgive that old hag for doing this to us, to our baby!!!! Said Candy, and they wanted me to pretend like nothing happened…Oh Terry, I had no idea Belle was that confused about who she looked like…I'm so sorry

- Stop apologising, Freckles, said Terry, we're going to fix this and make things right, the way it should've been…

- If I had stayed with you, I would've had another baby by now

- Or two… Susanna couldn't carry a baby to term. She refused adoption…

- I bet she's regretting it now, said Candy, she's got nothing to keep you with her…assuming you want us to be together…

- You know it's what I wanted from the beginning…. I love you Candy, I never stopped loving you…

- I'm going to call my lawyer and file for divorce...

- Are you sure? You love Anthony…

- I wish he wouldn't get hurt, but …

- You could've continued the charade…

- Maybe… but… when I realised Belle was yours…. I just couldn't do it… and then to find out they all knew and thought you and I were cheating… that was the last straw! I still can't believe they thought I was a cheating slut!!!!

- He must've loved you a lot to still be with you, thinking you were cheating on him…

- He did, said Candy crying… I knew this was going to end badly. With the great aunt involved, nothing good could've come out of this!!!!! What about Archie and Stear? I thought they were my friends….

- Blood is thicker than water…

- Belle heard them talking!!! My poor baby! She must've been so confused… "Grandchester's daughter" how could they say that? Oh my God! My baby heard them!!!!

Terry stood up. He hugged Candy. He kissed her on the forehead.

- It's going to be ok, he said

- I'm so glad I've got you…but you're married Terry

- Not for long, I have to go see Susanna, he said

- Of course, said Candy, go ahead. I'm going to go get ready and I'm going to call Albert…

- It was nice of him to say he wouldn't cut you off…

- Albert's always been there to help me when he could. I'm going to call him and tell him where I am

Terry left the suite to go see Susanna. He found her in tears of course.

- Terry, you came back to me?

- Susanna…

- When was that baby conceived? I'm trying to think here, and I just can't think when it happened…

- When I disappeared for a while…

- You went to see Candy?

- Yes, and I convinced her that we should be together…

- And you slept with her… you came back and you were going to dump me if that great aunt hadn't come with her back-from-the-dead nephew… So in a way, I should be grateful to the great aunt for thwarting your plans… but I should be angry at her because her plan blew up in her face… For making you commit to me, when you're heart was with another woman…

- Well what she did wasn't too different with what your mom did…nevertheless, the result is the same. I love Candy, she's got my baby, and I'm going to be a family with her…

- What about me? You made a commitment to me… I was thinking about the adoption…

- Too little too late, Susanna… By your own fault, I've got no ties to you. You couldn't have my child, I tried to convince you to adopt, you refused… now I just found out that Candy had my baby…

- She passed it off as another man's…

- You know she's not like that!!! She just found out yesterday and she was going to leave her husband

- So us being there was just a coincidence… you saving her from her lying family…

- Everything happens for a reason… I was drawn to that little girl from the second I saw her wishing she was mine, not knowing she was actually mine…

- Well you must be happy your wish came true!!!

- Susanna, we've all being hurt by this, me, Candy, you, Belle…

- Belle? Said Susanna, she's a baby…

- She heard the other children in school saying she didn't look like her mommy or her daddy, that she was probably an orphan adopted…

- Oh my God…

- And her uncles discussing the fact that she was actually "Grandchester's daughter"…

- Oh… she must've been confused. This is all just a big mess!!!!

- I'm sorry, we're all paying now…

- Well you're getting the woman you love and your daughter back!!!

- There's a lot of heartache, Susanna…for everybody involve, especially for that precious little girl…

- Well hearing those rumours made her more eager to accept you as her father…

- She was confused, Susanna…

- Oh yes, she was…

- She's just a baby! She shouldn't have to deal with all that at her age…!

- Don't yell at me! I didn't do anything! I'm the one getting dumped here!!!!

- I'm going to be with Candy in her suite and then we're going to go to New York…

- You're not going to live there are you? That would be too painful for me…

- We're moving to England, said Terry

- What???

- I've been thinking of moving to England for a while…

- With me?

- No, sorry. Without you.

- Oh, said Susanna hurt…

- I'm sorry Susanna, I tried to make it work, you refused to help me…

- So you were going to dump me anyway had this thing hadn't come along?

- Candy and her baby, prevented me from leaving, I didn't want to leave them…

- Even though she was in another man's arms, you still revolved your world around her and her baby!!!!! Said Susanna crying

- I'm sorry Susanna, you knew what you were getting yourself into… you knew I loved Candy from the start…

- Be careful what you wish for…, said Susanna in tears, all I ever wanted was to be with you, Terry. I love you so much.

- But I love Candy, Susanna. I can't just switch on command… We're going to start over in another country, far away from all this…

- Did you sleep with her last night?

- Susanna!

- Did you?

- NO! I didn't even kiss her! We're both still married…

- The perfect little Mrs. Brown won't kiss you until her divorce is final? Well she did sleep with you out of wedlock I guess she's not so perfect…!

Terry ignored her, he got his things and was ready to go.

- Good bye Susanna, my lawyer is going to contact you with the divorce papers.

Susanna didn't respond. She was crying. She knew she was living in a house of cards and that those cards had just crumbled… Terry left. Susanna went back to New York a few moments later. She had called her mother who was going to greet her at the train station. She couldn't stop crying. She lost the only man she had ever loved, without even having him in the first place… While she was checking out, a man dressed in black approached her…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Destiny is a Fragile Flower…**_

**_Chapter 11  
"What should've been…"_**

Candy was in her suite. She had taken a shower and got ready for the day. Belle came and stay with her while she was eating. She was playing with her dolls in a corner of the room. Terry arrived with his stuff. Candy looked at him. In normal times, she would've been appalled to see Terry leave his wife for her… but after what happened, after they were robbed, and especially after her little girl got caught in the middle…that was one thing she wouldn't forgive…Her baby girl got confused and was laughed at…at school. She had called Albert who agreed to come and see her as soon as possible.

- Hi Terry, said Candy

- Hi Freckles, you've got room for me?

- Always! She said smiling

He put his bags on the floor and she ran to him and hugged him hard. Still no kissing…

- How did Susanna take it?

- Not well, but…

- It was unavoidable… I'm so sorry…

- I will continue to take care of her until the day she dies, but I'm not in love with her. I love you and only you…

- I still feel guilty for your marriage ending…

- Don't be…Love did find a way, remember? Hey Belle, said Terry smiling

- Hi daddy! Said Belle smiling

- You want to have breakfast? Said Candy

- Yes, said Terry smiling

They went and sat together at the table to eat breakfast. While they were eating there was a knock at the door. Dorothy opened the door. It was Albert with Mr. George. Candy stood up to greet them. She hugged Albert hard.

- How are you little one? Said Albert

- Oh Albert! She said, I'm so happy to see you!!!

- I'm so sorry for everything, he said, being the head of the family; I underestimated Elroy's schemes… after what happened with Anthony, I should've known better…

- Albert, she fooled us all, said Candy, don't worry about it…

- But the consequences of what she set in motion; everybody is hurt…

- Hi granddad! Said Belle

- Hey beautiful! Said Albert smiling

Dorothy took Belle and she got her ready to go downstairs. Candy smiled at Dorothy, she knew Belle didn't need to be more upset.

- Mommy, daddy, granddad, I'm going downstairs with Dorothy, said Belle so you can talk all alone…

- All right honey, said Candy kissing her, I'll see you later, have fun!

- Thanks mommy

- Play carefully, said Terry

- I've got some candies for you, said Albert

- Thanks granddad, she said kissing him

She got out with Dorothy and they got out to go for a walk in the garden downstairs.

- She's a very smart little girl, said Terry moved

- Yes, she is, said Candy, I just wish she wasn't affected by all this, but she's right in the middle of it!!!

- I'm so sorry Candy, said Albert

- If it was only that…, said Candy sadly

- You told her Terry was her father…, continued Albert

- She already knew Anthony wasn't…,said Candy

- What???!!! Said Albert stunned

- Yep! Looks like I was the last one to know!!!! She heard Archie and Stear talk saying she was "Grandchester's daughter"…

- Oh my God! Said Albert, those two fools!

- And at school, apparently the teachers were talking too, a little girl heard and she told Belle she must've been an orphan and adopted since she didn't look anything like me or Anthony…

- Oh dear, the poor little girl!

- She's right in the middle of this…,said Terry

- How's Anthony? Said Candy

- He left for Lakewood this morning, he wouldn't talk to anybody. I called his father to come and be with him…, said Albert

They were all sitting in the living room. George, who had remained silent finally spoke.

- About your marriage, said George, since you were forced into it, it can be annulled…

- Really? Said Candy

- Yes… the great aunt blackmailed you into it…, said George

- So if you signed these papers, said Albert, it would be like you and Anthony were never married….

- Did he sign them? Asked Candy

- Yes, before he left for Lakewood, said George

- Oh my God! Said Candy

- You're free, Candy, said Albert

- Thank you Albert…

Terry approached her and they hugged.

- You think you can perform this little miracle for my marriage too? Asked Terry

- Well, said Albert, to make up for all this mess, yes, I can Terry.

Terry was surprise, he was kidding! Georges got some papers out of his bag.

- Before Mrs. Grandchester left, I approached her and explained everything to her… she was very sad and bitter, but she signed the annulment papers too… all you have to do is sign and you'll be free too…, said George

- You're not making this up? Said Terry uncertain

- Just sign here, Mr. Grandchester and you'll be free…

Terry signed the papers, and gave the pen to Candy who also signed them. Candy looked at Albert and she hugged him. Georges took the papers to file them.

- Albert, I don't know what to say…, said Candy

- Just be happy with Terry and your baby, said Albert

Terry hugged his friend.

- Terry, you might not believe this, but I'm glad you saw Candy before you left, despite my warnings… It shows how much you love her. Never let anything come between you and your love…

- So it was a test? Said Terry

- Kind of…, said Albert smiling, and you passed with flying colours!

- Thank you Albert, but we had no idea the great aunt was going to play with our lives like that…, said Terry

Candy and Terry were looking at each other. They were finally free.

- Don't mind us, Candy, said Albert smiling

Candy and Terry burst out laughing. Terry leaned and put his lips on Candy's in a soft, then very fiery kiss. Albert laughed and clapped his hands.

- I have one more thing for you, said Albert

- What? There's more? Said Candy

There was a knock on the door.

- Oh he's right on time! Said Albert

- Who's right on time? Said Candy

- The judge…

- The what? Said Terry

- The judge, said Albert, so he can marry you. You want to set a good example for your daughter, don't you?

Candy and Terry looked at each other…

- I haven't even proposed yet, said Terry, the ink on the annulment paper is not even dry yet…

- No time like the present, said George…

- But…, said Candy

Terry was on one knee;

- Freckles, will you marry me? He said

- Yes! She said smiling

They hugged. Then everything happened very fast, a few minutes later, Candy and Terry were husband and wife…The judge left. Albert got ready to leave with George.

- Thank you so much Albert, said Candy, but you know I have to see Anthony…

- Yes, said Albert, he'll be back tonight from Lakewood…

- I can't believe you made all this possible, said Terry

- When you have money and power, anything is possible, said Albert

- What about the guests? Said Candy, they heard everything…

- I was able to stop the press from printing stories about you and the guests who were there, if they want to stay on my good side, they shall remain quiet…, said Albert

- Damage control, said Candy, oh Albert, I'm so sorry!

- Don't be. All you wanted to do was be with the man you loved; Terry. The great aunt after saying you were a bad luck charm for years, finally sees your value in Anthony's eyes and she messed up everything… This is my present to you, for allowing all that mess to happen. I'm the one who should be apologising…You're my adoptive daughter, I needed to clean up this mess for you. Ok. I'm going to let you to savour your new found freedom, said Albert winking at them, let's go George…

- Good day Mrs. Grandchester, Mr. Grandchester, said George

- Bye Albert, bye Mr. George, said Candy and Terry, and thank you!

Albert left with George.

- Whoa! Said Candy, can you believe what just happened?

- Yes, you and I can be together, right now! He said with a mocking smile, we're married!!!!

- Do you have any idea how much I missed you? Said Candy, how much I wish you were making love to me every time I…

- Hush Freckles, said Terry, putting his finger on her lips and kissing them…

She kissed him back and they started to take their clothes off. They were on the couch, making love, like there was no tomorrow.

- I've missed you so much! She said

- Not as much as I missed you, he said panting…

They stood up, pick up their clothes and undergarments and they went to the bedroom.

_I like I like I like I like oh  
My dreams are now reality  
Each and every time you are here with me  
A touch, you give me with you hand  
You caress my skin  
I'm under your command  
Girl you hypnotize me with you eyes  
It took me some time but now I realize  
It's you to whom which I belong  
I love it, the feeling's getting strong  
I like, the things you do to me  
I like, it brings out ecstasy  
I like, it really turns me on  
I like the way the feeling's getting strong  
Oh girl you are my lover  
When I'm with you there is no other  
A spell you've got me under  
Please don't you leave  
I'm on my hands and knees  
Words can't express the way I feel  
Emotions for you oh so real  
Girl you love me over and over again  
Don't stop it please don't let it end  
I like, the things you do to me  
I like, it brings out ecstasy  
I like, it really turns me on  
I like the way feeling's getting strong  
You know I love it--hey girl  
You know I care, sugar,  
You know I like it, baby  
I like I like the way you wear your hair  
I like the stylish clothes you wear  
The way you kiss me  
I feel warm  
Gimme all you lovin' all night long_

The bed was done, since last night they slept on the bedspread platonically. They undid the bed and this time they took it slowly… He kissed her gently on the lips, the neck the breast… She closed her eyes, savouring every second of something she thought she was never feel again. He caressed her gently, kissed every inch of her body and she was doing the same thing, caressing him, kissing him… When he possessed her again, she thought the world was coming to an end, because she felt so good her head was spinning out of control, she couldn't help screaming as loud as she could, it came by itself… they climbed together on the top of the mountain and reached the climax and they screamed together very loud… they were sweating, they were breathless. They caught their breath and they kissed again passionately, he kissed her neck, her breast again and they started all over… they couldn't get enough of each other, it had been so long!

Candy and Terry were sleeping in each other's arms. Exhausted by their love making.

- Do you know how much I missed you? He said

- Yes, I do, said Candy smiling, I love you so much….

- I love you too…I can't believe we're back together… yesterday you were Mrs. Brown, your husband invited Susanna and me for dinner, now you're my wife…how did you find out I was Belle Rose's father?

- Anthony and I were trying to have another baby; well at least I was because he knew it was never going to happen…

- Maybe he was hoping for you to cheat again and get pregnant…

- Again? I never cheated…

- You know what I mean…

- Yes…maybe. That's what's making me so sad. Why didn't he come to me with his suspicions?

- He was afraid of losing you, if he confronted you…

- How could he have thought I was unfaithful? I wouldn't even kiss you when we were still legally married to other people!

- He didn't know you, apparently. He thought you had changed…don't forget, he was sterile, and you were pregnant…

- Oh my God…I still can't believe it! Since I wasn't conceiving, I went to the doctor's who said I was normal. He asked for Anthony's file. I sent it to him and the doctor called me to tell me Anthony had had the mumps a few years ago…

- The mumps?

- Yes, one of the side effects of the mumps is sterility, especially if you get it when you're older…

- Oh…

- So Anthony couldn't possibly be Belle's father… the world started to spin around me…I was lost! I had one thing in mind; "I have to tell Terry"…the great aunt somehow figured out I knew the truth by her spies, so she came to try and convince me to continue her charade…I refused… when I saw you at dinner with Susanna, I said to myself that it must be a sign… Eliza and her theatrics… you know the rest…

- They really loved you Candy, they were willing to forgive you thinking you were cheating…

- Yeah right! "I love you so much, I don't care if you're a slut, as long as you bring me another man's baby??" No, Terry, I don't need that kind of love…!

- Let's get dressed. Dorothy must be back with Belle…

- She's probably asleep…, said Candy it's her nap time.

- Well let's continue our nap then…

They made love again, they slept and they woke up in early evening, with Belle. Albert had called to tell them that Anthony was back.

- I have to go see him, with Belle, said Candy

- Of course, I'm coming with you…

- Thank you Terry…for doing this…

- It's the last step before we leave…

They had dinner in their suite, with their little girl. Terry was surprise to see how much she looked liked her, even with the gestures. Her favourite game was telling story by pretending to be the characters of the story… she was an actress in the making…

They got ready to go to the manor. They arrived, with Terry carrying Belle in his arms. Dorothy was behind with her bag. Candy, Terry and their baby entered one of the living rooms where everybody was sitting. Annie and Patty were glad to see their friend. They stood up to greet their best friend.

- Candy! Said Annie hugging her hard! How are you?

- Fine, Annie…

- Oh Candy, said Patty, I missed you so much!

- I missed you too, said Candy

- Hi Terry, said Annie

- Hey Terry, said Patty

- Ladies, said Terry

He still had the baby in his arms and everybody could see how much she looked like him. Archie and Stear approached her.

- Candy, said Archie, I'm sorry…

- Me too, said Stear…

- It's ok, said Candy, where's Anthony?

- In the library, said Archie

- Thanks, said Candy.

She walked to Terry and took Belle. She walked to the library. She opened the door. Anthony stood up when he heard the noise.

- Anthony? She said

He looked so sad.

- Candy? Hi…

- Hi…

He approached her and took the baby.

- Would it be too crazy to think that you've come back to me? He said

- I can't, said Candy, you signed the annulment papers, they've been filed…

- That was in case you come back to me, it will be of your own free will, because you love me…

- I love Terry, Anthony, said Candy sadly

- The Great aunt guilt you into marrying me…

- I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you the truth; she said you would commit suicide…

- Great! She made me look pathetic!!!!

- I didn't know about Belle, I thought she was yours…

- I know… I thought you had an affair on me…I'm sorry Candy.

- You could've asked me… Did I look like an unfaithful wife? Who did you think was the father?

- Anybody… but I never thought it was Grandchester…

- The Great Aunt didn't want you to know who Terry really was…

- The Great Aunt again!!!!!!!!!! I never want to see her again!!!!!! She ruined my life not once, but twice!!!!!!

- I'm leaving for England with Terry…

- But….

- It's better this way. You can come and see Belle if you want, but we need a new start…

- England…

- Anthony, all I wanted was to live with the man I love, the great aunt manipulated me, she manipulated us… I just need to get away…

- All right.

- I love you Anthony.

- If you loved me, you wouldn't leave me. I've already forgiven you…

- You thought I was having an affair on you and instead of confronting me, you forgive me… for something I didn't do… I was with Terry the day before I came to see you…not after…

- What about now…?

- It only happened today, when Albert brought us our annulment papers…

- He got some for Grandchester too?

- It was to make up for this whole mess… Susanna signed the papers too…

- And you and the love of your life were able to get it on!!!!

- Not before we got married…

- Married? Said Anthony hurt…

- Albert brought a judge to marry us…Anthony… I didn't come here for this. I came to say goodbye and to give you the opportunity to say goodbye to Belle

- My little girl… she must be so confused…

- In fact she was already confused…

- What do you mean?

She told him what happened with Belle in school and with Stear and Archie…

- Oh my God!! Said Anthony, how could Archie and Stear be so careless???!

- We should've talked, all these secrets and lies… they ended up destroying us…

- You still loved him…

- If Belle had been your daughter, I would've stayed with you and raise her…but she's Terry's… I couldn't do it once I knew…

- So if you had known from the beginning, like me… you would've left me…?

- She's Terry's daughter, it wouldn't have been fair to her, to him or to you…

- I didn't mind… I can't have children of my own…

- She's Terry's daughter…we could've adopted…we could've made it work…but not with Terry's daughter, I'm sorry… God allowed me to have his child, so I'm going to raise her with him…I'm so sorry I hurt you…

Anthony looked at Belle who woke up.

- Daddy? She said

- Hi angel…,said Anthony smiling

- Hi daddy, said Belle

- How are you doing?

- I'm better, since I'm with the daddy that looks like me according to Uncle Archie and Uncle Stear…

- Oh Belle…I'm so sorry about all this! Said Anthony

- That's ok…daddy… mommy and I are going to live in another country, we're taking the boat with my new daddy…

- That's good! Be nice to mommy and your new daddy

- I will…

- I love you Belle!

- I love you daddy!

- Let's go baby…, said Candy, good bye Anthony…

- Goodbye Candy, he said sadly…

She took Belle's hand and she left. She arrived in the living room. Annie and Patty wanted to talk to her alone.

- Belle, go be with daddy, said Candy

- Yes, mommy, said Belle running to Terry

This last one opened his arms and hugged the little girl. Archie was looking at the scene heartbroken. Belle had bonded with Terry, according to Annie, ever since she was a baby; she liked Terry a lot… the voice of blood.

Annie and Patty took Candy upstairs, in her former room.

- So? Said Annie

- I'm with Terry now, were married, said Candy

- Just like that? Said Patty

- My marriage to Anthony got annulled by Albert…, said Candy

- Oh…, said Annie

- And so did Terry's marriage to Susanna…, continued Candy

- On what grounds? Said Patty

- That we were coerced…emotional blackmail…well Albert and his lawyers knew what was going to work…Terry, Belle and I, are leaving the country…

- What??? Said Annie, why?

- To be away from all this, said Candy…I just want a fresh start with Terry and Belle

- I'm so sorry, said Annie, to find out she was Terry's daughter, must have been….

- My whole world changed…, said Candy and the guys thinking I was a cheating slut…

- We're sorry about that, said Patty, they were fools…

- Yes, I was mad at Archie…, said Annie

- Belle heard them talking, said Candy

- What did she hear? Asked Patty

- They were saying that she wasn't Anthony's daughter but "Grandchester's daughter"…, continued Candy

- Oh my God! Said Annie and Patty

- My baby girl was so confused hearing that! Said Candy, she actually knew before me!!!!

- She's a baby! Said Annie, she shouldn't be hearing that kind of thing and deal with it alone!!! Oh my God!

- I can't believe those two brother were so careless!!! Said Patty, I'm so sorry Candy

- That's ok…, said Candy, it was only a long string of confusing things for her…she also heard things at school… anyway, she's happy Terry is her father, she's happy she looks like someone, since everybody was saying she didn't look like me or Anthony…

- The poor baby! Said Annie upset, I'm going to miss you… But you really need to get away from all this…

- Yes, said Patty, oh my God! Poor Belle, poor baby!

- You can come and see me, said Candy and we're going to have a lot of fun! I'm going to miss you too!

- Congratulations on your wedding, said Annie and Patty

- Thank you…

Candy was crying and her friends too. Albert arrived and she ran to hug him too.

- Thank you so much for everything

- No, I'm sorry I wasn't on top of things, I should've paid more attention… be happy little one.

Candy went downstairs, she said good bye to Alistair and Archibald.

- Candy, said Archie

- I married Terry

- Oh…, said Stear

- Albert told you?

- Yes, said Archie, Belle heard us, we're so sorry…

- I thought we were friends, said Candy, why didn't you talk to me about it? How could you think I was cheating on Anthony?

- When it comes to Grandchester, usually you don't think…. Said Archie

- What about morals? Said Candy, I have no morals what so ever? You should've come to me and asked me about Belle instead of assuming I was cheating! I don't care what it looked like!!!

- We're sorry Candy, said Stear

- Candy? Said Terry, you're ready to go?

- Yes, honey…, said Candy, goodbye guys…

- Bye Candy, said the brothers ashamed

Candy left with Terry, Belle and Dorothy.

- Dorothy, you're coming with us to England? Asked Candy in the car

- Yes, Mrs. Grandchester, said Dorothy, I'm not leaving you!

- All right, said Terry smiling, Belle loves you, that's perfect.

They went back to their hotel. They put Belle to bed together. She was very happy.

- I'm sad I'm leaving my other daddy, said Belle, but I'm happy I have a new daddy…

- Have a good night honey, said Candy

- Good night angel, said Terry kissing her…

Candy and Terry went to bed. They spent the whole night making love. They were in each other's arms…

- How did Anthony take it? Asked Terry

- He was bitter, but I told him I wanted to be with you. He was ready to take me back…

- Freckles…I'm glad you chose us this time around; you could've continued the charade…

- Not after finding out that Belle was yours…Anthony thinking I was a cheating slut… that was the last straw!

He kissed the woman he loved passionately, and he made mad passionate love to her. He thought he has lost her for good. He was the happiest man on the planet! He was her husband, she was his wife!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Destiny is a Fragile Flower…**_

**_Chapter 12  
"Destiny is a solid flower"_**

Candy and Terry, Belle and Dorothy were in New York. They showed up at the doorstep of Terry's mother's townhouse.

- Terrence! Candy and her baby! Said Eleonor, come in!

- Thank you mother, said Terry, can we stay with you?

- But of course! Said Eleonor smiling

- Thanks Miss Baker, said Candy

- Hello Miss Baker, said Dorothy

They all went in. Eleonor took Belle in her arms. She told the butler to tell the maids to get some rooms ready.

- Come here you little angel… oh…, she said

- What? Said Terrence

- I don't know if I should tell you two this, but she looks a lot like you Terrence, when you were a baby…, said Eleonor, did I miss something?

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

- Mum, let me introduce you to my wife and my daughter…

- Come again…? Said Eleonor, aren't you both married to other people?

- Candy is my wife, and that's my daughter, said Terry

- Candy is your wife and her baby is your daughter? Did you officially adopt her? Asked Eleonor

- No, said Terry, I don't need to; she's mine, biologically…

- Oh, said Eleonor, Oh!!!!!! Oh my God!!! But …, are you guys even divorced?

- Well…

She looked at the baby in her arms. She was so sweet. She kissed her.

- You know what? I don't even want to know right now. I'm too tired. You'll explain that to me tomorrow. I have a guest room with a crib, the maid will make the bed for the little one…

- Thanks mum, said Terry

- And another one for you and your wife…, I'll go upstairs with the baby… what's your name? She asked Dorothy

- Dorothy , Miss Baker

- Dorothy, let's go put this little angel to bed , what's her name?

- Belle Rose Blanche, said Dorothy

- That's sounds like a sentence in French, but it's lovely…

She left the room and she went upstairs with the baby and Dorothy. Another maid came to show Candy and Terry to their bedroom.

- You think your mother is going to understand what just happened? Said Candy

- She will have to, said Terry smiling; I still can't believe you're my wife!

They hugged, they got ready for bed and they had a lot of fun in the bathroom and in the bedroom before they fall asleep.

The next day, they explained everything to Eleonor, who opened her big blue eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing!

- Well, congratulations to the both of you! She said when they were done

- Thank you mum, said Terry

- Thank you Miss Baker

- Call me mom, please, Candy… and your baby…

- You were the first one to make me notice I might be pregnant…, said Candy

- Not knowing you were having my grandchild! And a few minutes later, Terry came and he smelled your scent

- He what? Said Candy

- He smelled your scent, said Eleonor, he was convinced you were here, I had to fess up…

- Oh my God! Said Candy, you can smell me when I'm not there? She asked Terry

Terry was smiling; he was playing with his little girl singing:

♪♪ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey…_♪♪

Belle was repeating after him and they sang together, laughing. Later in the bedroom;

- Terry, I still can't believe you were able to tell I was here…

- I felt you in the theatre too that night…I way playing Romeo as a special request…

- I was there with Anthony…he wanted to surprise me with a play… I cried when I saw you, I finally finished the play…I was crying my eyes out…

- I knew you were there, I felt you…

- I remember that day, I met Susanna and her mother at the hotel, they were having trouble booking a room for your wedding…since the Andrew own part of the hotel…

- You helped them?

- Yes…

- Oh my God! Thank you!

- You're welcome…, she said smiling

- Susanna never told me… I guess she didn't want to give me another reason to think about you… like I needed a reason!

- It sounds kind of weird, my husband thanking me for booking the room for his first wedding…

- Well, nothing in our situation sounds normal… Except our love… I love you…

- I love you…

Terry went to see Robert Hathaway to tell him he was leaving the country. Robert was sorry to see him go, but he recommended him to a famous London theatre. They replied they will be glad to add Terrence Grandchester among their actors…

Terry sent a telegram to his father to tell him he was coming back to England with is family. The duke was very happy and he gave them one of his castles in London, as a place to stay if they wanted to.

- What do you think? Said Terry to Candy

- Well Albert must have a castle in London too…, said Candy

- I think it's better if we stay away from your family's properties for now…

- So the Grandchester Castle it is! Said Candy smiling

They had a new home, a new job a new adventure, a new family. The boat trip was fine, except that Candy was seasick a lot. When she got to London, she learned she was having another baby. She was so happy. She thought about Anthony and she felt sad for a little bit. Terry was in seventh heaven. Since he missed Belle's pregnancy, he was going to be there for this one, all the way.

- My little boy, he said touching her belly, Terrence junior

- You're sure it's a boy? Said Candy smiling

- Yes, I'm sure! I've been getting everything I've dreamed of lately so I'm sure it's a little boy… what do you think Belle?

Bell was now the spitting image of Terry. Her hair got the same colour as his and the same shape of curls, the same bangs, let's not even mention their blue-green eyes… They were like twins…

- I'm with you daddy! I want a little brother now, then a little sister…, said Belle

- And then a little sister? Said Candy, hey! We can see you're not the one doing all the work!!!

They burst out laughing. The castle was great. The duke provided for his son and Albert made sure Candy had some money monthly. Anthony was also sending her some money from the baby line named after her daughter. Terry was making money from the theatre. He hit it big in London too, everybody was glad to have the master of Broadway in London, for good. The Queen even had a special request for him to play at Buckingham for her and the heads of state of other countries. The duke even had to recognise his son's talent. Despite his wife's protest, he would go to the theatre to see Terry on stage with his children, who were now proud to be related to the King of Broadway. They even had a relationship with him. Candy was glad Terry made up with his family. Being an orphan, she was glad Terry had blood relatives, and that he finally got along with them.

Candy had Terrence junior and his father and grandfather were both ecstatic! Belle was glad to finally have a baby brother. When her mother came back home she told her how happy she was.

- I'm so happy mummy…

She had picked up the British accent from school.

- I'm glad you're happy, baby…

- Now I can put everything behind me…you had another baby

- You're still thinking about what happened in school in America?

- Yes…

- Belle honey…you're my baby, my first baby, now we're a family with your new baby brother. Forget about what they said in America… you look like your daddy, you've got family…

- Yes, granddad the duke, said I look like daddy when he was little, he loves me a lot…

- You see…? So forget about what happened in America and focus on our new life here…

- All right mummy, said Belle hugging her, thank you for my little brother…now when can I have a baby sister?

- Not now, but a little later…

They burst out laughing. They were happy.

Susanna had to move on with her life. She met a young producer and she hooked up with him. Apparently, her blood was compatible with his, because she was pregnant before she knew it! She was ecstatic. He married her and her mother was glad.

Anthony continued working with his cosmetic company which was very successful. He had lots of girlfriends, but no one serious. He wanted to take it easy. He never saw the great aunt again, he was travelling a lot and he was barely there in America. He would go and stay with his father overseas and promote his cosmetic line there.

Albert was still at the head of the family. He got married and settled, but he kept travelling around the world, and dropping by to see his daughter and his grandchildren in London.

Annie and Patty would come in the summer to spend time with Candy and they would go to Scotland, where they had such a good time that summer. Their children were glad to see where their parents had such a good time. Archie and Alistair kept their distance at first, but they came with Anthony when he came to see Belle. They were shocked to see how much she looked like Terry. Belle was glad to see her daddy number 1. She would still call him daddy and he was glad. It hurt him to see Candy with another baby, but that's how things were. Belle would go and stay with him at the Andrew castle and they would spend some quality time together.

Terry was ok with Belle spending time with Anthony.

- You're sure it doesn't bother you? Said Candy

- Of course not! He said smiling, he must be missing her, let him have some time with her. I remember when I missed her not knowing she was mine. The first time I saw her, she was so beautiful, I couldn't get her out of my head…it was the voice of blood…you said you had a dream I was giving you "sweet candy" roses the night you went in labour… I had the same dream, I was giving you "sweet candy" roses and I woke up with a tingling feeling going through my whole body…

- Oh my God… we were that connected even apart… wait I remember hearing you call me in my dream and I woke up upset and I went and locked myself in the bathroom to cry and think about you… it was the day of your wedding…

- My wedding night…it was a nightmare Candy…

- I felt it…oh my love, I'm so sorry…

He hugged her and closed his eyes.

- We were connected…you don't know how happy that made me…, he said

- The day Belle was born, I couldn't stop thinking about you…she had your eye colour… I had to remind myself she wasn't yours…Everything felt so wrong…

- Your mind was telling you the truth…

- And I wasn't listening…

- We had a date with destiny and thank God, we made the right decision this time around

- You're amazing, said Candy smiling and I love you…

- I love you Freckles…

He leaned and kissed her. He never got tired of her, and she never got tired of him. Life was good, but they didn't take anything for granted. They thanked God every day and every night for their bliss.

Candy had another girl and another boy and everybody was happy.

Anthony met this young girl during his trip who had just lost her husband. She was pregnant. He fell for her before he knew her condition. She wanted to break up with him when she realised she was with child. But Anthony saw it as a sign from the gods, allowing him to become a father. He married the girl, whose name was Eve and they had twins; a boy and a girl. Anthony got the family he had always wanted and Eve got a very good father for her kids.

Everybody has dreams. Candy and Terry met and fell in love. They wanted to build their life together. But as usual, life comes with its complications and our two star-crossed lovers were separated… but they tried to make it work, until another unwanted interference separated them again. Candy told Terry that love, true love always wins and that love will find a way to reunited them…She had no idea how true her words were going to get… Destiny…she was destined to be with Terry but she had another duty to fulfil…Destiny might be a very fragile flower, but it is also the strongest…Despite everything that had happened, it held on, against all odds, and it reunited our favourite couple. Big trees will break during thunder storms, but the little flower will make it with its fragile stem… that was destiny. It didn't give up on Candy and Terry and its not going to give up on anybody either.

_Destiny _

I dream of when we next will meet  
To hear your voice again  
I know my heart will miss a beat  
You're more than just a man  
I really should not feel this way  
And though it may be wrong  
I can't just do what others say  
With feelings so deep and strong  
How can I change the way I feel  
I need a switch to my heart  
Life without you isn't real  
The pain's too great when we're apart  
Life's destiny had in store  
Something we cannot deny  
Please do not close the door  
I don't want you to say Goodbye  
The love I have is so real  
Such joy within my heart  
These emotions I want to feel  
Without pain when we are apart  
By Eileen Ramage

**THE END**


End file.
